Lost Until You Found Me
by Castiel4life
Summary: 17 yo Byakuya is just trying to escape his twin Senbonzkura's antics for an afternoon and finds a little girl sleeping under his favourite tree. Once she awakens Byakuya discovers it is in fact a very grumpy little boy who has just suffered a horrific tragedy similar to what Byakuya himself went through. So who is going to comfort who? AU, Age diffs, M rating for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Thanks to SLYSWN for inspiring this story! I hope you enjoy it lots! Thanks also to T Kubo for creating such awesome chars to play with. This story is loosely based on lots of things but I don't want to spoil anything. Per the summary its AU, has younger chars, has a dead char, some are true to canon, and some didn't get to say much so we don't know yet lol… Hope you likey!_

Chapter 1

Byakuya stared at the odd shaped form under his favourite tree. He frowned as he neared the object and discovered it was a small sleeping child with longish bright orange spikey hair curled up tight, under a yellow blanket. He looked closer and thought the little girl appeared agitated while sleeping, but couldn't for the life of him figure out what she was doing there. He decided the length of lashes and chubby cheeks could only belong to a girl. She must have wandered off and gotten lost. Byakuya often ventured to this tree to get away from his annoying twin brother Senbonzakura, which is why he'd headed here today. In 17 years Sen had never discovered this hiding place thankfully. Byakuya couldn't tell the little girl's age, but decided he'd better wait here until she woke up and see if he could be of assistance. He frowned slightly at the inconvenience that would no doubt unfold when she woke up but he couldn't very well leave her here.

He took out his sketch pad and journal trying to decide which he should work on while he was here. He'd been coming here to escape anyway so he might as well not waste the time he had before the child awoke. The spikey orange haired child moved in her sleep and he was reminded of a cherub painting he'd seen once, so he decided to sketch her.

After an hour or so, the small child finally started to stretch out and open her sleepy eyes. Byakuya was just adding his finishing touches to the drawing when he looked up to see the biggest tawny brown eyes regarding him suspiciously. He regarded the child blankly for a few seconds before folding up his sketch pad and pencils and placing them, along with his journal in his back pack.

He sat cross legged looking at the quiet child who was rubbing her eyes now and looking back at the long dark haired boy, big brown eyes trying to process the situation. Byakuya remained still but cleared his throat about to speak when the child quickly spoke up.

"You don't look like my fairy godmother!" Byakuya leaned forward as the child spoke noting a large hint of skeptiscm from the child.

"Excuse me! You don't look like a cherub anymore either." Byakuya frowned as the child's eyes crossed slightly as it sat pondering what a cherub was.

"You don't sound like my fairy godmother either. A-and what's a cherub?"

"I'm not, and a small child-like creature with wings. Look little girl, what are you doing under my tree and where are your parents?" Byakuya was starting to get impatient.

"Huh? I'm not a girl." To emphasise that he was not a girl the little boy stood and stomped over to Byakuya (who was only a few feet away from him), and kicked one of his crossed legs.

Byakuya glared at the little "boy". He wasn't about to hit him back for reacting like this when now standing, awake and talking he clearly was a very angry little boy and by the tears pooling in the large tawny eyes he was obviously upset now.

"Apologies for my mistake little BOY." Said boy puffed his chest out a little and tilted his chin out trying not to let the tears fall, although the lip quivering was evidence he was about to lose the battle.

"Well then, my name is Kuchiki Byakuya. And you've been curled up sleeping under my tree. Are you lost?" Byakuya had a strange feeling that the tears were in response to his question about where the little boy's parents were so he wondered he avoided asking again. He recognised that feeling all too well.

The child had tried, but was unsuccessful at stopping the several stray tears from falling.

"I-I don't know what happened. I-I'm sorry um Kuu-chi Ba-kua-san. I d-didn't know it was your tree!" He had been sad when he'd started speaking and then gotten angry again.

Byakuya frowned at how the child spoke his name – never having heard it pronounced so clumsily by a child before. He hadn't thought it was such a mouthful. The small fuming boy in front of him was different to the children he'd tried hard to ignore in the clan families. For one, he never found any of them lost before so hadn't had to speak to them in circumstances like this either.

"So why were you sleeping out here? And why did you think I was your fairy godmother?" Steel eyes looked at the small child laughing, although his expression no longer glaring at the boy.

To his credit the boy was smart enough to read Byakuya and spotted being made fun of a mile away.

"Don't make fun of me Kuuchi-san!" Little feet stomped on the ground, making Byakuya almost crack a smile. The boy stood with his fists clenched and eyes screwed shut now.

"Ok, fine. How about you tell me your name then?"

"I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." The big tawny eyes looked less angry now.

Byakuya hadn't really figured out anything about why the child was here. "It's going to be dark soon. You're parent's will be getting worried about you?"

That did it. The boy's face crumpled as he turned away from Byakuya and let the tears fall. At least he didn't run off Byakuya thought, but he was really stuck now, no clue as to how to offer comfort to the sad and angry child. He'd been easier to deal with while he slept.

"Ichigo…?"He wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"T-they a-are in t-the c-cetemery." Byakuya's generally apathetic expression crumbled as he absorbed the statement while viewing the parentless child before him falling apart. His own self of 10 years ago reflected back at him causing his own nightmare to come flooding back, hitting him squarely in the centre of his being. But right now, he had to put that back into the box he'd been hiding it and somehow help the little boy.

They were alone on the edge of the Kuchiki estate that bordered the Seireitei National Park. The closest cemetery must have been about 2 miles away. And it was about a mile back to the manor. He was staring at the back of Ichigo, no idea on how to offer comfort to a child when he himself had shunned all forms of it over the last 10 years. Self-created walls of protection clearly rendering him useless right now. Perhaps a distraction might help Byakuya thought.

"Ichigo, are you hungry?"

The small boy's head lifted and hands came up to wipe his tears away, a tissue garnished from his pocket was used to blow his nose, before he turned to Byakuya.

"Umm, I'm not supposed to take food from strangers." At that his stomach grumbled loudly and he blushed brightly with a grimace.

"That's good advice, but you know my name and I yours now." Byakuya sat patiently while the boy regarded him.

"_He's not as sad looking like when I woke up… and he didn't try and hug me like the others or say things that made me feel worse when I been crying. His hair looks soft like a girls. He could pass for a fairy godmother if he didn't speak." _Ichigo's head was slightly tilted to the side as his chocolate red-rimmed eyes stared at Byakuya.

"Come little Ichigo. Food awaits us, but we have a bit of a walk ahead before we get to the manor."

"Wait! I'll go but can I ask something first?"

"Of course."

"C-can I um… canIpleasetouchyourhair?" Ichigo hung his head looking embarrassed.

"Huh?" Byakuya felt his jaw drop before shaking his head a little. It dawned on him then the reasoning behind the fairy godmother question. His long hair wasn't tied up today, but looking rather untidy hanging freely around his face and shoulders. A smile threatened to break through at the absurdity of both he and Ichigo believing the other to be a girl when they first saw each other.

"If you must, but let me check your hands first to make sure they are clean." He didn't mind if they weren't, but for some reason he felt like being playful.

Ichigo looked up quickly, checked his hands for himself and then was in front of Byakuya who remained seated. He pushed his little hands forward in front of himself with a little worried expression. Byakuya was trying very hard not to laugh. But he'd already been told off for laughing at Ichigo so he kept his face calm. He nodded for Ichigo to proceed. He was not expecting the boy to garnish such an endearing smile at him. It shocked him that a boy of so little had such a range of emotions, and that in the short space of time he'd displayed so many to the him. Byakuya was generally limited to indifferent, mildly indifferent and more often than not just plan angry.

Ichigo had a tendril between his fingers and was rubbing them together. Then he moved his hand and petted the top of Byakuya's hair and ran it down along the length of the long hair. Byakuya's brows arched but he made no comment.

He thought he saw Ichigo nod something to himself before he turned to grab his blanket and a small toy lion plushie so Byakuya stood. Ichigo was back beside him quickly and grasped his hand and started to walk away.

"_I was right, it is really soft like my Kaasan's… I wish he was my fairy godmother…"_ Ichigo thought as he looked up to Byakuya.

"Um, I don't know which way we need to go Kuuchi-san." Big tawny brown eyes that looked happier peered up. Byakuya was staring down at the warm little hand that was gripping his own cold hand.

"_Really, now hand holding? I was a stranger to him minutes ago…"_ Byakuya thought, but he couldn't stop the pang of affection threatening to spill from his hand and try and flow through his body.

"Umm, this way." Byakuya murmured guiding them forward. He was fairly certain once he was able to offload Ichigo he could resurrect his protective walls, but it was clear they were lying in pieces right now, unknowingly being stomped on by a little boy.

"So…" Byakuya voiced as they headed off toward the manor. All his questions felt wrong as he as they would surely end by upsetting Ichigo. Where he lived, went to school, why he had ended up in the forest?

"How old are you Ichigo?"

"I'm almost seven Kuuchi-san."

"Ahh, its Kuchiki."

"Hmm, that's what I said Kuu-chi."

Byakuya didn't have the heart to stop correct him.

"So why did you decide to go walking in the woods?"

Little steps faltered a little before carrying on. It was going to take forever to get back to the manor at this rate with Ichigo's little body taking tiny steps compared to Byakuya's. It was also starting to get darker as night closed in. Byakuya wondered if it would just be easier to carry the child. At that point Ichigo almost tripped and would have fallen save for still clutching Byakuya's hand.

"S-sorry K-Kuuchi-san." Byakuya noticed a look of pain across Ichigo's face as he'd stopped him from falling, and also thought his breathing seemed heavier than before.

Byakuya took his pack off his back.

"Here put your things in here and then pop this on your back." He opened the bag as Ichigo looked at before carefully folding his blanket with a little scowl of concentration before trying to neatly place it into Byakuya's backpack without messing up the books already in there. His plushie was placed on top and Byakuya zipped it back up. He placed it onto Ichigo's back and tightened the straps a little. He noticed the boy stiffen and again his face showed a little pain, but if kept quiet about it.

"Right, hop on." He knelt in front of Ichigo and turned to indicate he would give him a piggy back the rest of the way. Ichigo regarded him before his face brightened in another all delightful grin. Byakuya felt that same feeling again as warm hands encircled his neck, and legs wrapped around his hips. He squealed as Byakuya stood and then proceeded to giggle as Byakuya jostled him round to make sure he was stable and secure on his back. The usually apathetic Byakuya felt the smile rip from him before he could stop it at the giggling sounds and tried hard to cover it up, but then gave up.

"Giddy-up Kuuchi-san" Ichigo giggled loudly.

"All right, all right. I'm going."

They arrived back at the manor just on nightfall. Byakuya had been wondering what he was going to say about the boy. Most likely his father would suggest calling the police and child services as one of Ichigo's family was no doubt looking for him. But Ichigo hadn't mentioned anyone or anything about his situation and he hadn't wanted to ask for fear of upsetting him more.

"Ichigo, before we go in, you might get asked lots of questions. I'll try not to let anyone upset you, but…" He felt Ichigo hug him.

"It's ok Kuuchi-san. The scary man always finds me no matter where I hide." Ichigo whispered quietly.

Byakuya didn't have time to respond as the door to the entrance was thrown open.

Click click click.

A blinding white flashes of light erupted from behind the door startling Byakuya and frightened Ichigo who almost fell if Byakuya hadn't been holding his wrists. He heard a muffled cry from Ichigo and assumed it was his twin's fault.

"Senbonzakura! What are you doing?" Byakuya walked briskly past his twin holding his camera, Ichigo had to do a double-take.

"Is that your sister?" Ichigo tried to whisper quietly but somehow everyone in the room heard it as he moved to the living room.

"What. The. Fu..?" Senbonzakura deadpanned at the question.

Four sets of voices howled in laughter at the comment from the small boy Byakuya carried in on his back. Byakuya even cracked a smirk and Rukia his younger sister nearly fell off the couch at an expression from her Nii-san.

"Serves you right for scaring him."

"What did you expect? I saw you frolicking…"

"I do not frolic Senbonzakura!"

"Boys, boys, enough. Byakuya, did you know there's a chibi on your back?" Soujun's light airy baritone enquired in delight cocking an eyebrow to his eldest son.

"Father, Grandfather, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. I found him asleep under a tree. He was alone so I offered to bring him back here for a meal." Byakuya had noticed the intake of breath his father and grandfather both made at the mention of Ichigo's name. His grandfather suddenly stood.

Byakuya put Ichigo down then, and tried to get him to stand in front of him to say hello or something. Tawny eyes looked up at Byakuya.

"Say hello to my father and my grandfather Ichigo. That's my sister Rukia on the couch and her friend Renji Abarai. And you met my twin "brother" on the way in, Senbonzakura."

Ichigo's head peaked around to look at Byakuya's brother and shook his head. He looked back to Byakuya's father who was a almost an exact copy to the boy's at first glance. His head spun again to look closer at Senbonzakura and then again to Soujun, before finally looking up to Byakuya. Byakuya knew that initially the family looked very similar, and it was no doubt confusing Ichigo. While his younger twin and he shared many traits in common, such as eye and hair colouring, he viewed Sen as being more feminine looking and softer than his own more angular and sharper appearance. He was in fact closer in resemblance to Soujun, who also shared the same hair and eye colouring; however his expression was softer and warmer than Byakuya's. But to most they just looked like triplets as Soujun was very youthful for not yet being 40.

"Um, hello everyone." He bowed a little to Byakuya's father and grandfather. He waved a little hand to the others, who all found themselves waving back with big smiles. He smiled back still a little wary and inched back against Byakuya. Everyone noticed Byakuya put a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder. Ichigo's stomach growled unceremoniously loud.

Byakuya noted it was still a good hour before dinner would be ready, but thought it best to take Ichigo to the kitchen.

"Father, I think I should take Ichigo to the kitchen for some food before he faints from hunger." A small hand shot out and smacked Byakuya, fortunately not very hard against his groin. The grimace on his face had five people trying extremely hard not to laugh at him now as his face tried to remain composed at the shock of being hit in his privates.

"I'm not a girl, Kuuchi-san. I can handle being hungry without fainting." A little scowl and crossed arms had everyone practically in hysterics. Even Byakuya's grandfather was drawn to the little boy and his interactions with the icy eldest of his grandchildren. As much as he wanted to stay in the warm presence they needed to talk to Byakuya.

"One of the servants can take him to the kitchen, Byakuya. We need to talk to you for a moment." Soujun had moved to Rukia and whispered discreetly her ear as Byakuya's grandfather had spoken, noticing both the boy and his son bristle at being separated.

"Ichigo, I will take you if you like, and see if we can find you some fruit before dinner. Byakuya always hides bananas and strawberries in the pantry, but I know where they are." She winked to the chibi who tried to hide a little smile. Ichigo looked up to Byakuya and saw he looked a little unhappy that his sister had revealed she knew where he stashed his favoured fruit in the kitchen.

"I'll be through in a second Ichigo; I don't want my sister to eat all the strawberries." Byakuya voiced, as Ichigo indicated for Byakuya to come close so he could tell him something.

"Don't worry Kuuchi-san; I won't let her eat them all on you." He whispered to Byakuya who regard him with a nod and a quick tony smile. Shocking everyone, especially Byakuya, the boy quickly kissed him on the cheek and put his warm hands around his neck for a quick hug before darting behind him to Rukia at the door and grabbing her hand so she could lead him to the kitchen.

Byakuya stood dumbstruck looking at the spot where Ichigo had been. Four other sets of eyes all looked equally as stunned.

"What the hell did you do to that kid in the woods brother?" His brother's astonished voice rang out. "More importantly what did he do to you?"

"…" Byakuya glared at his brother. Renji snickered before quietening under a hard glare from Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Do you know who that boy is Byakuya? Tell us how you met him." Soujun spoke quietly once he checked to see Ichigo was out of earshot.

Byakuya switched into report mode. "No Chi-Chi. He told me his name when I asked for it. But when I asked about his parents he said they were in the cemetery. He was upset, and I do not know how to comfort a child. I offered him dinner to distract him and get him back here. I could not leave him out there. When I found him he was sleeping under a blanket at the base of a tree. He seems to only have the blanket and a small toy with him. He slept for about an hour while I stayed near and sketched a few landscapes. He was slow at walking so I offered to carry him so we could get back before dark." He knew he'd lied about the sketch and obviously not mentioned the hair incident.

"I see. And amongst all that you managed to befriend the little boy." Soujun shook his head at the display of affection his son and the Kurosaki boy had shown in front them. He had known Byakuya's heart was still alive, but it still had pained Soujun to see his son wall himself off from his family. Ever since his mother's death 10 years ago, he'd been so deeply traumatised that he'd practically turned himself into a robot, preparing to take over as the Kuchiki heir one day.

"Well, I'm glad you did. He's not had the best of times if the TV news is anything to go by. The boy's name was mentioned earlier, although his ordeal began last month. He disappeared late last night from an orphanage close to the cemetery. His parents were killed a month ago in a home invasion gone wrong. Byakuya… Ichigo… was shot. The bullet pierced his left lung and passed through to lodge within his mother. He was found by the neighbour who fortunately for Ichigo heard the gunshots, and was a paramedic."

Byakuya was visibly shaking. His stance was now clenched fists and eyes screwed shut and he realised it was a copy of what he'd seen Ichigo do earlier when he had gotten upset by the tree.

"According to the report, he was in an induced coma for a couple of weeks and was only released to the orphanage a few days."

More thoughts raced through his head and he tried to calm himself, although just as Ichigo had done earlier he was unable to stop stray tears from falling. The looks of pain now registered to Byakuya on top of everything else making Byakuya feel sick for hurting the boy unintentionally.

Soujun desperately wanted to comfort his son and knew from past experiences it would be completely unwanted as he swayed on his feet arm outstretched. He knew the tears were both for Ichigo and his own sadness and he knew Byakuya would only push him away if he tried to get close.

"If he ran from the orphanage then we are not sending him back there!" Byakuya knew one thing for certain. Ichigo's strange comment at the door confirmed to Byakuya that Ichigo was in need of protection.

"Perhaps he has relatives who have yet to come forward Byakuya. I don't like to see him put in an orphanage either but he's a ward of the state right now."

Byakuya didn't want to hear about that. Relatives would surely have come forward by now.

"Before Senbonzakura startled us at the door, I was telling him that I'd try not to let anyone's questions regarding his parents upset him. He told me not to worry, but that a "scary man" always finds him, even when he hides. I think he should just stay here. Who knows who this "scary man" is, but don't you think someone suffering from a gunshot wound, and the tragic circumstances of his family's d-death should be in a better environment than an orphanage. We are better suited than an orphanage to look after him!" Byakuya was raising his voice but Soujun noticed the hesitation over the mention of Ichigo's parents. He was so proud of what his son, his beautiful son inside and out, was suggesting.

Ginrei entered the living room then; Byakuya had not even noticed he'd left. Or that Senbonzakura and Renji had also departed the living room at some point.

"I've made a call to the police to let them know the boy has been found."

"What? I won't let them take him!" Byakuya made to rush to Ichigo fearing the worst in his grandfather's statement.

A hand was now placed on his shoulder offering the same reassurance that Byakuya had done for Ichigo. He whirled to look at the offending hand. It had succeeded in stopping him dashing from the room.

"Byakuya, you misunderstand. I called them to stop them searching for the boy. I also advised them that Kurosaki would be staying here and not be returning to the orphanage he ran away from. As I just heard you mention this I'm sure you agree it's the right thing to do. Now going forward, tomorrow we will start looking for any family members of Ichigo's."

Byakuya breathed a big sigh of relief, and scrubbed his hands over his face in case tears were still there, and headed to the kitchen. Ichigo was safe from any "scary men" but who was it he was meaning?

"Do you think that if we'd placed a small child in the forest a few years back we could have avoided seeing him go through this robotic "perfect nobleman" crap, Otosan?" Soujun looked to Ginrei with a tear escaping him.

"Hmm, no I do not believe it would have helped. The Kurosaki boy's tragic circumstances are no doubt are echoing in Byakuya. He was about the same age wasn't he? I would not have expected him to react in this manner, but it's the chibi I'm concerned with. He seems to be reacting better considering the hell he's gone through. I'm going to make some more calls before dinner."

"I would have expected Rukia and Sen to be the first to bring home a lost child or animal, but typical that Byakuya has to lead the way in everything." Soujun voiced offhandedly with a large grin.

"Well, Rukia brought Renji home, so technically she won that round." Soujun and Ginrei chuckled as they headed out of the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks to SLYSWN for your brilliant reviews – You know I wuvs you! And Arhein who I can't reply to personally – but I thank you for taking the time to review and hope you and the others who fav'd and followed all enjoy this chappy! Mistakes are mine - and credit to T Kubo for chars obviously!  
_

_It bounces around from several POV's 1__st__ and 3__rd__ sorry. I'm hoping you can follow whose talking where, but if not message me and I'll try explain it._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Pre fairy godByas.**

"Ichigo, hello? Can you hear me Ichigo?" _That doesn't sound like my Kaa-san's voice…_

"Ichigo… oh, Dr Retsu maybe he's not quite awake yet?" _Who is Dr Retsu? Where am I?_

"Just be patient Isane… give Ichigo a few more minutes to awaken." _That's another strange voice._

"W-w… Who…?" _Why does why voice sound funny? It hurts to talk._

"Ichigo… uh, don't try too much talking all at once. It's ok. I'm Isane, and this is Dr Retsu. You're probably wondering lots of things right now bu-".

"Chi-Chi! Kaa-san!" _I have to see if they are ok and try and sit up but my body doesn't move much. I can feel tears welling up as I take in the expressions on the ladies faces as they both drop their heads. _

"Oh dear… Ichigo, there is no easy way to say this, but I'm afraid you're parents..."

_I screw my eyes closed to block out the strange ladies. I know what happened. I saw it. I was there. I was just hoping it had been a horrible horrible night-dream and I'd wake up in my bed the next day. I'm not in my own bed now, or even in my own room. It wasn't a night-dream was it? Chi-Chi… Kaa-san… That man in our house… The noises… The pain…_

* * *

**Two weeks earlier – Around 2am at the Kurosaki residence.**

A figure clad in black sneaks through the downstairs floor of the Kurosaki residence. A photo of three happy faces catches his eye and the figure stops to look at the woman of his dreams and her family whilst contemplating his next move.

_Sousuke Aizen had always prided himself on his ability to always get what he wanted. Except for one thing...  
_

_It had only taken him eight years to track them down. Eight long years. Just seeing the jovial scruffy faced male had his hackles raised, although his own chiselled features barely registered any change on the outside, on the inside he was seething. Kurosaki Isshin was smiling as usual, the guy had always been happy. And why wouldn't he be? His hand was currently swinging wildly as a small miniature version of his first love giggled and chirped away. Masaki… The child was grinning from ear to ear as he swung from his fathers' sturdy hand. _

_Aizen had stalked them for over an hour, before they reached a jewellery store. He leaned back against the window trying to overhear the conversation while appearing to be using his phone. Isshin had left his child to chatter away to one of the helpful sale's assistants who was happily showing him watches, while Isshin was collecting something from another across the other side of small shop. _

"_You're anniversary gift Kurosaki-san; your wife is going to love it!" A friendly voice spoke quieter than Aizen would have liked, causing him to sidle closer to the open door._

"_I hope so! It's in 4 days, but I wasn't sure when I was able to get back here to pick it up. Masaki is so wonderful, she doesn't request these little gifts, but I can't stop getting them for her." Isshin responded. He sounded no different to eight years ago and again the anger built up in Aizen. His brow furrowing ever so slightly._

"_Oh Kurosaki-san… If every man purchased such lovely gifts on a regular basis then I'm sure the world would be a happier place..."_

_His couldn't listen to more of the needless conversation as his obsessive mind began to mull over a reunion with the happy Kurosaki family. Mind still ticking over as he followed Isshin and the child to their home, and then parked around the block from the house. He did a quick address search and confirmed this was the Kurosaki residence and not someone else's house they were visiting, before heading to his own apartment._

"AIZEN!"

The light to the Kurosaki hallway was switched on, and a pissed off Isshin Kurosaki was standing there holding a baseball bat.

Ichigo had heard a noise downstairs and run and woken his parents. He'd been on his way to the toilet.

Masaki had Ichigo upstairs on the bed waiting quietly for Isshin to return after doing a heroic search of the house to find nothing out of the ordinary. However she gasped when she heard Aizen's name growled from her husband's lips.

"Kaa-".

Masaki quickly put her hand over Ichigo's mouth so he didn't speak.

Whispering quickly to him she told him to hide under the bed and not to come out. She gave him a kiss and told him she loved him before helping him under the bed, she tried to keep her own worries free from her face.

She heard the struggles and yelling from Isshin and to her dismay Sousuke Aizen getting closer to the room. And then a noise she'd never expected. Two popping gunshots rang out.

She bit back her scream. Isshin… She dropped to her knees as she waited for the door to open to reveal hopefully her loving husband unhurt or the alternative.

"Kaa-san…" a whispered gurgle came from under the bed.

"Quiet Ichi-chibi, stay still my love." She whispered back.

The door opened and Masaki's heart exploded with rage and the need to protect he son.

"BASTARD!"

She flew at Aizen in a rage, her small hands balling into fists attacking his face with a crazed fury.

Aizens' expression remained unmoved but his eyes were alight with lust seeing his long lost love before him wearing a cream colored silk camisole and matching boxers, throwing her tiny featherlight body at him in anger. A growl escaped his lips as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, the hand holding the gun was brought into her view effectively stilling her movement.

"Masaki…" his soft velvet baritone whispered to her as he watched her freeze in his arms. The sight of her face, still so smooth after 8 years, the angry defiance in her eyes coupled with fear and he was sure disgust for him. But he didn't care - she couldn't have been more beautiful. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body flush to him, breathing in essence as he rubbed his erection shamelessly against her causing her to cry out. Realisation finally dawning; she started to struggle as he forced his lips onto to her.

With no thought to the small child somewhere in the house or the dead man in the hallway he half carried, half pushed her onto the bed falling on top of her.

"Stop… No! …"

Her tears were flowing freely now as she refused to accept his kisses and was thrashing about beneath him. Each movement against his engorged erection was causing him to shake and shiver, but he wanted to own her mouth, wanted submission from the woman below him.

"Masaki… be still. Your son…"

"No…" She stopped fighting and turned her head away from him only for him grip her chin tightly, and pull crash his lips to hers.

* * *

**POV change:**

Ichigo had been blocking his ears as the bed above him had started to move. When it stilled he removed his hands. He wished he hadn't as he heard his mothers' quiet sobbing and what sounded like slurping noises.

He didn't know where his father was – maybe he left to get help? Well he's taking too long. He'd have to help, to stop his mother from crying. She'd told him to stay still and quiet, but he just couldn't. He couldn't!

He crawled out quietly from beneath the end of the bed, and peaked upward. He knew the man was doing things to his Kaa-san that only goat-face should be doing. He saw an empty wine bottle on the floor beside his goat-faces discarded pants, and looked again at the man on top of his mother.

Making up his mind he picked up the bottle by the handle. He snuck quietly around the bed, quieter than he'd ever snuck. His mother's eyes opened between sobs to see him approach and she cried out.

"No! Run Ichigo, RUN!" He ignored her cry and swung the bottle at the head of man as hard as he could just as he'd jerked his face around to Ichigo.

"Arghhhh!" Aizen yelled as the bottle hit him across the top of his nose and eyes, smashing apart in Ichigo's little hand. The man tried to dive towards the child as glass and blood smeared his vision. Ichigo dodged around him and scrambled to his mother who'd sat up arms outstretched to catch her son as he jumped onto the bed.

Then he heard another of those loud popping noises. His back and his chest felt funny but his mother's pained expression scared him more. He stared into her brown eyes before he collapsed on top of her as they both toppled to the floor, Masaki's body lying across Ichigo's small frame.

* * *

**POV change:**

"Masaki!"

Aizen received no response. The last of the glass out of his eyes, his vision clear he looked to the bed but Masaki wasn't on it. He saw blood splatter and his own fear was pulled forth. He walked around the bed and collapsed beside her body.

"No Masaki, noooo!" Her pulse was as still as her limp body. He pulled her top half from the boy and into his arms, noting the bullet entry wound on her chest.

"This isn't what I wanted…" He gently kissed her forehead as a stray tear burned as it dripped past the cuts around his eyes.

He placed her back down and stood trying to figure out a plan. He grabbed the jewellery boxes on the dresser and grabbed Isshin's wallet and phone leaving the room. Downstairs he found the car keys and Masaki's handbag along with the photo he'd been looking at earlier.

He jumped into Isshin's Ford Taurus and sped off. He'd just killed the only woman he'd ever loved. And Isshin and a brat…

"FUCK!" He slammed his hand into the steering wheel.

* * *

**POV change: **

Ryuuken Ishida had heard a gunshot as he was about walk into his home after his shift at the hospital. He was certain it came from the Kurosaki residence. He noted the time on his watch as he called emergency services.

"Hello. This is Dr Ishida from Karakura General. I'd like to report a gun shot at the Kurosaki residence…"

He asked for police and ambulance, and was told to stay on the line until they arrived. They of course told him not to enter the house in case it was an intruder.

So he waited… He noted a light on in the top floor of the house and one by the door. If someone was inside touting a gun he couldn't just barge in. The voice at the other end of the phone was telling him the ETA of the services, but he was watching for any movement at the Kurosaki residence. Several minutes passed slowly before a figure appeared at the front door. A brunette with longer hair than Isshin.

"A man, with wavy brown hair has just emerged from the house. It's not one of the Kurosaki's." He whispered quietly into the phone.

The figure ran to the Kurosaki's car and threw items in before he got in himself and started it up. He sped off down the road in the stolen vehicle.

Ryuuken ran across the road yelling into his phone now as his adrenaline kicked in.

"He had some items in his hands and he's stolen their car. It's a dark grey Ford. I'm sorry, I didn't get the plate but he's gone left on Rukon Road. I'm entering the house. Isshin, Masaki! Where are … nooo, Isshin!" Isshin's body was at the top of the stairs, blood spray across the walls.

He'd only heard one shot but he saw two wounds across Isshin's chest as he rolled him over.

"No... No Masaki! MASAKI! ICHIGO!"

On hearing nothing he clambered forward to the room with the light on, the door wide open. His heart constricted as he saw Masaki's body and the blood.

"Ohh, Masaki no..."

As he approached his heart fell further as he noticed Ichigo below Masaki. His eyes were open looking up at him with a pained expression on his face. Masaki's body yielded no pulse and he went to check Ichigo.

Ryuuken blinked as he saw Ichigo's face moving, before his body kicked into action.

"Ichigo! Thank god you're ok. You're …" As he lifted Masaki off Ichigo blood spilled from the wound on his chest.

"I-Ishid…" Small brown eyes screwed shut as his face contorted in pain.

"Holy shit." Ryuuken was stunned that anyone could do this to a child.

He held a hand against Ichigo's chest, the other pulling a blanket from the bed to partially cover Masaki, as well as help to stop the blood flow spilling from the small boy.

"Ichigo, Ichigo stay with me! You're going to be ok! Ichigo!"

_ChiChi… Kaa-san… Ishida-san… It hurts…_

* * *

**Back at the hospital 25 days after Aizen's attack:**

"He's not spoken since Unohana and Isane advised him of his parents. I haven't been able to locate any other family yet."

"Hmmm." Dark grey eyes hid under the large green and white stripped hat.

"I want to do more for him, but I can't take him home… Living across from where his parents were killed…"

"No one is expecting that from you Ryuuken." Detective Urahara Kisuke and friend to both Ryuuken and Isshin and Masaki murmured quietly.

"Yoruichi and I will take him in… There are a few kids there at the moment. We'll get him through this." The blonde haired detective inhaled his cigarette.

"I still can't believe someone could shoot 3 people over jewellery. It doesn't add up Kisuke." Ryuuken took a drag on his own cigarette.

"No you're right. The car was abandoned a mile or so away from the house, wiped down of prints. A stray piece of jewellery and a piece of glass that matched glass from the broken bottle in the bedroom, but we suspect robbery was not the intent…" Kisuke hid his eyes again.

"You think…" Ryuuken wasn't really sure what he thought.

"Listen, the safest place for Ichigo is at the orphanage with Yoruichi, Tessai and me. If… and it's a big IF… Ichigo is in danger no one will get to him there."

"You're right. Since the story aired about Ichigo surviving I don't know, I've been half expecting someone to come after him here. He might have seen the guy's face or heard something…"

"Would you recognise him if you saw him again? Other than the hair, was there anything else you can remember about the guy?" Kisuke pushed off against the wall they were leaning against to get into Ryuuken's personal space."

"Pssh, cut the crap Kis. I told you already. Dark hair, wavy about my length and that's it. The light from the house was behind him, so I couldn't make any features out from where I was standing."

"Right, right. Ok, I'll ring Yoruichi and get her to come and pick up Ichigo. He's tough though..."

* * *

**Scene change: Two days later…**

"Ichi-kun, how are you feeling today?" Yoruichi leaned down and gave the warm a quick hug.

"Oh, hi Yoru-san." _I wish she'd stop hugging me._

Yoruichi regarded the small chibi with despair. He may have started speaking if only short sentences after he arrived and was around the other children; and the wound on his chest and back were healing well but the emotional wounds were still gaping.

"It's going to be ok Ichi-kun." Comfort didn't really help him either she noted.

"Ichigo, I'm not sure if you'd like this, but would you like to go to the Cemetery and say good-bye to your parents." Yoruichi had been bouncing around whether or not to do this, but decided to just get it over with. The sooner he got closure the sooner he could heal.

Tears came but no sound as Ichigo nodded his head.

"Alright, we'll walk down after lunch. Go wash up and I'll get the others."

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I didn't like the cetemery. I didn't want to say good bye to my parents. Ever! I looked at the stone things that had their names on them. I stared at Yoru-san through my tears, and turned around and walked back to the place I was supposed to call home now. I'm making her sad, but I can't help it. Why did they leave me? That stupid man! It's all his fault!

That stupid man is in the house. I don't know what to do… I can hear him asking about me to Yoru-san. The big man Tessai-san doesn't seem to like him much. Kaa-san told me to run and I didn't listen and now I'm here. I'm gonna run now for sure. I quickly grab my blanket and my Kon lion and race out the back door. But where do I go?

The cetemery has lots of things to hide behind so I'll go there. I need to tell Kaa-san I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen.

There are roses on Kaa-san's grave that weren't here before…

"Chi-Chi, Kaa-san… I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't of gotten out of bed, the man might not have…" I don't know why that stupid man did this to us…

I hear voices but I don't want to come out. One sounded like that man's voice. I'm hiding in the trees. I'm scared…

"_No! Run Ichigo, RUN!"_

Kaa-san I'm sorry I didn't listen. I turn and run. Quietly slipping deeper into the forest. I run faster until my chest and back hurt. I walk then cos it's starting to hurt more, it seems like I been walking for ages.

I'm sitting beneath a big tree somewhere in the dark. I'm so tired. I wrap myself in my blanket and use Kon as a pillow. He's useless as a pillow. Stupid Kon. I close my eyes saying goodnight to Chi-Chi and Kaasan.

"I wish you were both here ChiChi, Kaa-san. I wish a fairy godmother would come and keep me safe from that stupid man…"

Kaa-san! My fairy godmother is here. She's not old and grey haired like thought. But she's pretty for a girl. She's sitting across from me putting away the books and pens she'd been using. I'm watching her and then oh, um I don't think it's a her… but why is he just sitting there?

"You don't look like my fairy godmother!"

* * *

_AN: Soooo Aizen just couldn't wait to get a part in this story, and this is what happens when you let him come out and play. Typical...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks muchly to ctofi1 for reviewing. Getting back to the main story now. Credit to T Kubo for giving me such great chars to play with. Mistakes all mine and happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – At the Kuchiki Manor**

Byakuya felt sick after hearing Ichigo's story as he walked quickly to the kitchen to find the chibi and the others. As he neared he heard a grief-stricken yelp from his brother. Byakuya sprinted the rest of the way skidding to a halt at the entrance of the kitchen as Ichigo yelled at his twin.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT ANYMORE!"

Ichigo's little face was reddened as he held a bowl of strawberries. Senbonzakura was clutching his knee feigning injury hoping around the kitchen.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" his usual mask of apathy nowhere in sight as he approached the boy and knelt in front of him, with concern evident in his tone.

Rukia, Renji and Senbonzakura jaws all hit the floor at Byakuya's entrance. It was like Byakuya had been replaced with an actual person since the chibi arrived.

"I'm fine Kuuchi-san, but um twinKuuchi-san was gonna eat em all. I saved them for you. Aba-san ate your bananas though, sorry." He turned and pointed to Renji, who jumped behind Rukia expecting a glare from Byakuya.

"Don't worry Ichigo, monkeys just really like bananas." He smirked when Renji popped his face out behind Rukia, surprised at the joke at his expense.

"Anyway, you eat the rest of those strawberries. I need to talk to you for a bit before dinner though. Come." He held out his hand and Ichigo took it.

"Oi, Byakuya what's …?" He glared at his brother who put his leg down and stopped talking.

* * *

Byakuya led them outside to the porch. He still wasn't sure how to talk to Ichigo any better than earlier. His steel grey eyes downcast as he tried to think of where he should start.

"Kuuchi-san, are you ok?" Ichigo's eyes looked to Byakuya with concern.

The boy had hoped down from his seat to stand in front of Byakuya now.

"Ichigo, I'm ok. It's me who should be asking you that don't you think?" Byakuya could feel his tears threatening again as he looked at the brave chibi before him.

"But you look sadder than me right now." Ichigo whispered looking away from Byakuya.

"Ichigo… h-how would you feel about staying with us for a while?" Big tawny eyes looked to Byakuya with a flash of confusion.

"I know… I know what you've been through the past few weeks, but no one here will ask you to talk about it, unless you want that." He knew from experience no one would force anything from the boy.

"We'll… I-I'll keep you safe Ichigo!"

The boy gasped and tears fell from his big brown eyes as he launched himself at Byakuya hugging him and sobbing loudly.

"You a-are m-my fairy god-moth-er." Ichigo struggled to get the sentence out between sobs.

Aware of his healing injuries Byakuya held him gently but firmly to his own chest. His own tears surfacing and falling slowly onto Ichigo's head as the boy cried against him, a little hand clutching onto Byakuya's hair.

"Shhhh." Byakuya's voiced whispered as his own hand petted Ichigo's orange soft downy locks, oblivious to how the child in his arms was so deeply affected by the his offer to keep him safe.

* * *

Unbeknown to Byakuya and Ichigo several other eyes were being dabbed at the sight before them, before Soujun ushered them back to the dining room.

"So, you heard Byakuya. Ichigo is staying with us. The boy is not to be questioned on anything regarding his parents or his injuries. I'll inform the staff. Ota-san, did you call the bureau?"

"Yes, there's more to the story than the reports in the news. Kisuke is coming over after dinner to fill us in."

"I can't believe that little chibi has been through all that. Chi-Chi, Nii-sama's reaction is…?" Rukia regarded Soujun, her bright lavender eyes hopeful.

"Yes, it's a miracle for Byakuya, but to come at the expense of Ichigo's tragedy. It's very unfair. But life rarely is."

They all sat mulling things over for a few minutes before the staff came in and started placing the dishes of food on the table.

"I'll go get Bya." Senbonzakura rose gracefully and left to call Ichigo and Byakuya.

"Oi, Bya, oh there ya are. Hey shrimp?" Sen knelt down before Ichigo as he met them walking towards the dining room.

"I'm not a shrimp twinKuuchi-san!" Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest and stomped his foot glaring away from Senbonzakura.

"Alright, alright! Look just call me Sen, Oi Ichigo look at me." He could feel Byakuya starting to get angry at this interruption.

"So Ichigo, look I'm sorry I tried to eat Byakuya's strawberries before and upset you."

"Uhh, I think its ok, cos Kuuchi-san let me eat them anyway." Ichigo looked up at Byakuya who just looked at him and smiled a little smile.

"Just call him Bya. There's too many Kuchiki's we'll all get confused if you say that all the time." He smiled a big bright smile to Ichigo who wasn't convinced on the name and looked to Byakuya.

"It's up to you Ichigo." Byakuya stated, thinking it didn't matter what Ichigo called him.

"Ok, I'll think about it Sen-san."

* * *

Not really knowing what a fairy godmother was supposed to do, after a reasonably relaxed dinner with his family he thought Ichigo might like to have a shower or bath and get ready for bed.

Ichigo opted for a bath and was currently splashing around in the giant spa sized tub that the twins had, commenting on it being like a pool.

He asked one of the staff to see if there was any of his or Senbonzakura's old clothes still stashed away and got them to prepare his art room for Ichigo. It was an adjoining room to his own and across from his and Senbonzakura's shared bathroom.

"Uhh Kuuchi-san? Are you out there?" A worried voice rang out from inside the bathroom.

"Yes Ichigo. What's wrong?" Byakuya asked from the other side of the door. He didn't want to barge in on him in the bath.

"Umm, kekkk, the water! The water's frothing up too much and its ahhh!"

Byakuya peeked through the door. _Holy shit!_ There were bubbles filling the room rapidly as the jets circulated in the spa. Ichigo must have knocked the entire bottle of bubblebath into it by accident.

"Erm, I can't even see you Ichigo. Are you still there?"

"Where else would I be?" A little giggle rang out from the direction of the tub before it was quickly stifled.

"I'm really sorry about this Kuuchi-san. I didn't mean to make a mess." A timid voice rang out.

"Don't worry. It happens more often than you'd think." He laughed a little when he realised that he, Senbonzakura and Rukia had all had a similar experience.

He tried to pick his way through to Ichigo without slipping and when he was almost at the tub he spotted Ichigo looking up at him with worry. He went to lean forward to shut off the jets on the spa when his foot caught something on the floor (something resembling a small lion plushie) and he lost his balance. His eyes widened as he saw the water approaching.

He floundered in the tub for a bit before he righted himself hoping he hadn't landed on Ichigo. He turned to find the small boy with his hands clasped to his mouth, shaking, with tears at the corners of his eyes. His face seemed to be getting redder by the second.

"Ichigo are you ok? I uhh, sorry umm." Byakuya wondered if he was in pain from the look on his face.

"Bahahhahahahahaha uhhha ahahahahaahhhh oo ow ow ow!" Ichigo clearly wasn't hurt from Byakuya's fall into the tub, but the laughter that he'd been trying to hold in had started to hurt his chest as it bellowed out.

"Byakuya, Ichigo? What on earth?!" Soujun called from the door.

"Chi-Chi?" Byakuya ungracefully hauled himself out of the bath, turning the jets off as he rose.

"It's my fault Kuuchi-san. Byakuya fell in the bath coming in to help cos I called cos of the bubbles! They won't stop, I'm sorry Kuuchi-san I'll clean it up if I can make them stop!"

"Oh chibi, do not worry yourself. All my children seem to do this. It must be a tradition." Soujun laughed at the door. "Although, Byakuya are you setting new one's falling into the tub?

Byakuya appeared before at the door then. His clothes and hair soaking wet, bubbles sticking to his hair. His face was trying hard to form a look of indifference but for the life of him he couldn't get it to stick. Ichigo was behind him as well dwarfed in a white fluffy adults robe.

"Ohh Bya-kun, that's a new look for you hmm?" Kisuke popped his head over Soujun's shoulder, and then spoke to Ichigo kneeling down in front of him. "Are you alright Ichi-kun? Bya-kun, he's funny isn't he?" He pointed up to Byakuya, who was still trying hard to find his apathetic expression.

Ichigo looked up to Byakuya and noticed his face kept making funny looks.

"Err hello Ura-san, hang on a sec." He ran back into the bubbles quickly trying hard not to trip in the giant robe before he re-emerged with the towel he hadn't used and handed it to Byakuya.

"Here Kuuchi-san." Byakuya looked down at him and smiled warmly finding it much easier to express happiness than indifference.

"Thanks Ichigo. Umm I should go get changed. Chi-Chi, Urahara-san, Ichigo needs to get changed too." Byakuya guided Ichigo to his rooms and noted the staff had set up his futon and some clothes for him. Urahara had also brought Ichigo's suitcase.

"Ok, we'll wait here. Call us when you're both decent." Soujun called after them.

"Soujun, the boy looks radiant. And that laughter, Yoruichi said he was teary and solitary yesterday after they came back from the cemetery. It's a different boy to the one I've seen these past weeks." Kisuke's hand was grasping Soujun's forearm, shock and awe in his usually amused look.

"Really? He's only cried once so far. When Byakuya asked him to stay earlier… They both clung to each other crying in comfort though. And he called Byakuya his fairy godmother. But…" Soujun's voice turned menacing as he rounded on Kisuke.

"Byakuya has advised Ichigo NOONE is to question him about what has happened to him. That extends to you Kisuke. Under this roof he is to not be traumatised!" Soujun levelled a glare at Kisuke that could rival his sons'.

"Tch, calm down Sou-sou. I get it. But I still need to check his injuries and show you both how to look after them, as well as check he is completely ok here. For all I know, you kidnapped the boy from us. I know you haven't but you need to humour me for a second." The blonde did not sound amused as he returned his own serious gaze to Soujun.

"Understandable, even if completely offensive Kisuke." His hand flipping out dismissing the comment from Kisuke.

"Are you decent Bya-kun?" he called to his son, before walking in anyway.

"Where's Ichigo?"

"I asked for the art room to be set up for him." Byakuya stated flatly trying to dry his hair now that he was in black silk pyjamas.

They knocked and heard Ichigo tell them to come in. He'd put a pair of Byakuya's old flanellete pj pants on that were a little long for him, but hadn't gotten around to his top half. Instead he was staring at the pictures hanging on the walls, on the desks or resting against the walls at floor level. Landscapes, flowers, portraits, all sketches done in pencils. The little chibi was holding one of Soujun.

"You look so much alike…" he voiced quietly.

Kisuke was the first to move into the room.

He sat on the floor behind Ichigo. "Ichigo, I need to check that you are ok. Soujun, Bya-kun, a moment please." He noted Byakuya's brow arching as well as the glare as the elder Kuchiki steered Byakuya out of the room as Ichigo turned to face Urahara-san.

"You made Kuuchi-san angry. Why?" Ichigo had seen the glare. His eyes narrowed and his hands crossed over his chest.

"Ooh you noticed hmm. Bya-kushi is not generally known for being a happy person Ichigo. Before today, he never smiled, or laughed, or made jokes. His face looked like this – Urahara mad an exaggerated sad looking sour face – and he would never hug anyone." Ichigo looked thoughtful as Urahara inspected his chest wound, turning when asked so Urahara could check the exit wound. Both looked good under the second skin patches still firmly stuck in place.

"He did look sad when I met him earlier. Ura-san can I tell you a secret about Kuuchi-san?" His face beamed.

In Kisuke's line of work the word "secrets" when children and angsty teenagers were involved had often never gone well together. This caused the blonde detective to cringe slightly. However the child before him now was not the same child he'd been keeping an eye on over the last few weeks, so he was certain he didn't need to jump to conclusions.

"Of course, but first. Can I ask you two questions?" Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Do you want to stay here with the Kuchiki's? With Byakuya just in there?" He pointed to the door.

"Of course I do silly." Ichigo's chubby cheeks and big brown eyes were bobbing up and down as he nodded happily.

"Ok, second question. Did something happen at Yoruichi's yesterday?" The boy stiffened. The happiness drained from his face.

"Kuuchi-san said I didn't have to talk about that if I didn't want to!" Ichigo cried out.

The door flew open, Soujun trying in vain to stop Byakuya.

"Ichigo!" Orange flew across the room into Byakuya who caught him and picked him up glaring at Kisuke, before turning and leaving his own room.

"Crap you still don't have a nightshirt on." Byakuya voiced noticing Ichigo was clinging to him shaking but not crying.

"Sen, you decent?" He knocked before walking in.

Senbonzakura was still downstairs so Byakuya walked over to the drawers and found a Seireitei Academy t-shirt. He was pulling it over Ichigo's head as Soujun found them.

"I'm sorry about that Ichigo. I had asked Kisuke to refrain from that, but he never listens."

"It's ok Kuuchi-sa… oh this is confusing." Ichigo looked up to Byakuya frowning a little.

Happy that there was no lasting sadness from Ichigo, Byakuya spoke quietly to him understanding the frown.

"Why don't you call my father Ojii-san Ichigo? And if you want you can call Sen as you did earlier with Sen-san or just Sen. And if you like you can keep calling me "Kuuchi"-san, or Byakuya, Bya-san. You pick."

"What about Bya-kushi?" he looked up with a small smile.

"Tch, who told you that one?" He frowned as Ichigo giggled as he pointed to Urahara-san.

"Oh, Kuuchi-san I forgot to tell Ura-san my secret. And then I'd better go to bed." Ichigo ran to Urahara and pulled him down to the hall a bit before tugging him down to reach to his ear and whisper his secret.

Soujun and Byakuya watched as the blonde detective's eyes flashed with concern before his face cracked up and he was trying hard not to hold in his laughter. He was snickering as he shook his head.

"Ok, Ichigo. Thank you for that. You are certainly happier here. Yoruichi will be sad you're not coming back, but will you visit them soon with Bya-kushi and Soujun?" He leered to Byakuya who pointedly ignored him looking at something on the floor.

"No, I can't go back!" His little hands had come to rest on Urahara's shoulders before he spoke as seriously as he could.

"Ura-san, was everyone ok after I left yesterday?" He looked into Urahara's eyes noting they were grey like Byakuya's but didn't shine the same.

"Yes Ichigo, apart from being worried about you chibi."

"A man came … he didn't hurt anyone after I left…?"

"A man… do you mean… Sousuke Aizen?"

Ichigo froze in front of him. Aizen was the last thing he's heard his father say…

Ichigo's face fell just as thoughts of that night flashed before him. His voice… The noises... The pain... His Kaa-san unmoving... The small boy would have collapsed to the floor if Byakuya hadn't swept him into his arms again, as Urahara knelt stunned watching a mini-implosion in front of him.

"Urahara!" Byakuya's deep baritone was livid.

"That's twice you've upset him. I promised I'd keep him safe. You're making me fucking angry when I keep breaking that promise!" Rage rolled off him around the small unconscious boy in his arms to wash over the blonde detective.

"Byakuya!" Soujun had never heard Byakuya so incensed but still that was no way to speak to a friend and definitely not a detective.

"No, its fine." I hand went up to silence Soujun as Kisuke stood up to stare down at the angry teen. "Byakuya, Aizen was at the orphanage yesterday asking after Ichigo, saying he was a family member on Masaki's side, Ichigo's mother. He's not... Ichigo has no known relatives on Masaki's side. She told me that herself once. But… I'm not the enemy Byakuya. I just need information from the boy. We knew he saw something, but he's only just started talking again in the last couple of days. Truthfully since you came along and answered his fairy godmother call have I seen any happiness from him. You will keep him safe. You are doing that already. I'll email you a picture of Aizen, Soujun. Until we know more, please, don't let Ichigo out of your sight."

Urahara walked past Soujun who followed him down the hallway, nodding to his son.

"I must talk to Ginrei before I go, but I really need to get back to the station and put out alerts…" Kisuke's mind was racing as he tried to go over the information he knew about Sousuke Aizen.

Byakuya gulped as he looked down at the sleeping cherub in his arms. He'd been through so much… Byakuya still didn't understand where this protectiveness was coming from. But he had made a promise to Ichigo and knew he had his families support to keep the boy away from the harshness of the reality he now faced having had both loving parents stolen from him in such a terrible way.

Byakuya walked into the art room and tucked Ichigo into his futon.

"I will keep you safe Ichigo." Byakuya whispered as he stood. Turning to leave his eye caught sight of a small photo sticking out from behind the picture of Soujun that Ichigo had held earlier...

**Brief Byakuya flashback**

The wind was loud but the noise from the waves constantly attacking the rocks just a few feet below him was even louder.

"Kaa-san… Kaa-san… say something… please…" A strangled voice croaks out between tears as his small pale hand gently shakes the shoulder of a young woman.

"Kaa-san… I'm sorry we fell."

"I'm sorry… I won't run off again I promise…Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san… I'm scared… It's time to wake up now… I'm cold… KAA-SAN WAKE UP!"

* * *

"Kuuchi-san! WAKE UP!" Byakuya stirs as a worried childlike voice rings in his hears. He feels a lump of warmth at his side, a hand clutching tight to a tress of his hair and a little fist hitting against chest.

"Kuuchi-san, you scared me. I didn't know what was wrong. I woke up and saw you standing by the door looking at something and then you just fell over and you wouldn't wake up and I thought you were dy-" Ichigo looked like he was on the verge of tears himself, his chubby cheeks flushed red, a worrisome look in his big tawny eyes.

"I-I'm not – listen I'm ok now. I didn't mean to worry you ok." He crawled over to Ichigo's futon sitting cross-legged with his back against it.

Ichigo followed but sat on the bed behind Byakuya still not sure his fairy godmother was ok. He'd heard Byakuya calling for his own mother while he was lying on the floor, and Ichigo was again reminded of how sad his fairy godmother could be, and he didn't like it.

"Umm, Kuuchi-san, can I read you a bed-time story?" Byakuya turned to see Ichigo trying to distract him with his chubby cheeks and a big grin that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ehh, don't I look a bit old for bedtime stories?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he couldn't contain his own smile either.

"Well, you're never too old for …" The chibi's gaze narrowed mischievously as Byakuya watched him shift his position before he pounced and pushed Byakuya onto his stomach on the floor.

"Waaa - ahahah - stop - ahahaa - I'll no don't – ahaha –" Byakuya had not been made to suffer through a tickle attack for over 10 years and had completely forgotten how frustrating and happy and mostly uncomfortable, but happy something so innocent could be.

"Ahaha! Bya-kushi likes tickles! Muwahahah!" Ichigo was giggling like a madman as well, his tiny hand tickling Byakuya's underarms from his perch on top of his back.

"You'll pay for ahahah – Ichi – please ahaha stop ahha!"

CLICK CLICK CLICK

"Ohh that one's so gonna be our Christmas card this year!"

"Senbonzakura!"

Ichigo bounced back onto his bed as Byakuya suddenly lurched upwards, nodding to Ichigo as he sprinted after his brother.

Ichigo decided he quite liked a fun fairy godmother so he took off running after them both yelling to Byakuya.

"Ima get you Bya-kushi! More tickles for you!"

"Sen get back here!"

"Ohh, what's wrong Bya-kushi! Are you really running to get me or are you scared of the little chibi tickling you again?"

Soujun, Ginrei and Kisuke had stopped talking as the sound of laughter and running came towards them. Rukia and Renji had paused there PS3 game of Bleach: Soul Resurrección to come into the foyer as howling laughter, growling and childlike laughter barrelled towards them.

"Here Nee-chan! Hide this!" Sen handed Rukia his camera before turning and facing his scary twin.

Rukia knowing all too well she should hand the camera over to Byakuya decided to step behind Renji instead and watch the scene unfold.

"Tsk, Bya-san, you should be more worried about what's behind you than me." Sen was laughing at Byakuya who had stalked up to him.

"Huh, give me the oof - ahahaha - NO not again ahahahah!"

"Got you Kuuchi-san!" Ichigo had literally clambered up Byakuya's back and was tickling him furiously, causing him to topple forward into Senbonzakura's laughing grasp.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

"Chi-Chi! Ahahah – stop them! AHAH – Ichigo no ahaha!"

Soujun was bursting at the seams, as was the rest of the family at the assault on his son, from the little orange haired chibi. After grabbing the camera from Rukia he was frantically snapping as many pictures of the trio laughing as he could.

"Ok, Ichigo I'm not sure how much more Byakuya can take." Soujun thought he'd better intercede after a few more seconds of Byakuya's anguished calling to him for help.

Soujun handed Rukia the camera and told her to quickly download the pics and get them saved in a few places before Byakuya tried to delete them. She grabbed Renji's hand and they scarpered off grinning like madmen.

Byakuya was still trying to regain his breath as Senbonzakura stood him up straight and grabbed Ichigo to set him down.

"Oh my, Ichigo, you don't even know how thankful I am you found my son." The Elder Kuchiki had come over to Ichigo and was ruffling his orange locks.

"Ojii-san?" "Chi-Chi?" Two sets of eyes confused eyes looked up to Soujun, who just beamed back at them. Senbonzakura was smirking at his clueless twin.

"Anyway, its chibi's bedtimes I'm sure but this old man feels like reading a story. Shall we go find something for you Ichigo?"

"Can Kuuchi-san and Sen-san come listen too Ojii-san?"

"Chi-Chi what about us?" Rukia and Renji came running back down the hall.

"Alright, all my family to the library!" Soujun might be the head of the most prestigious branch of Noble clans in Seireitei and surrounding Karakura Town, but he was a big kid with a big love for family at heart.

Kisuke and Ginrei watched in amusement as Soujun lead the way. He looked very much like a mother duck with an odd collection of ducklings following after him, all looking happy except for Byakuya who just looked surprised as he was willingly pulled down the hall by the small orange-haired chibi.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks to those of you who read and to those of you who reviewed thanks for taking the time to do that! (SLYSWN (Glomps), Arhein, Kags21 and Akiyuzu, Orion'slover and Ctofi1). Thanks for the additional follow's and favs as well. _

_Credit for the chars goes to the lovely Tite Kubo. All mistakes mine. Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Byakuya awoke the next day feeling unusually refreshed. He felt a warm lump against his side and moved the blanket from his view to find Ichigo curled up on top of his bed, under his little yellow blanket.

"Err…" He looked down at the peacefully sleeping child and wondered why and when he'd decided to sleep here.

He looked at Ichigo for a few minutes before deciding to get up start his morning routine. Ichigo barely moved, so he gently moved his top blanket over him. Grabbing his sparring gear and a change of clothes he headed to the family dojo but not before leaving a note for Ichigo to head to the kitchen if he was hungry or to come find him in the dojo. He was certain he'd still be asleep by the time he returned, but just in case he left it on his pillow for him.

"Ehh, you look different Bya?" Senbonzakura looked up and smirked as his brother walked in for their morning training.

"I'm sure I do not." Byakuya deadpanned.

"Says you. My dearest and only twin, shall I point out to you that there is no mask on your face, or that your eyes are actually open as though you got some sleep last night. Or maybe that you've just come to the dojo in your pyjamas… Or that - oh well now you're just being petty putting on your mask. It's too late. You can't put it on now!" Senbonzakura laughed from across the room at his brother's serious expression as he finished up his stretches.

Byakuya changed into his sparring clothes and quickly stretched before joining his brother.

"Which technique are we doing this week?"

"And you think nothing is different with you. When was the last time you forgot our roster hmm?"

"…" Byakuya sighed at his twin's goading.

"We are working on Tae Kwon Do Taeguek forms and technique this week silly Nii-san." Senbonzakura took his stance as he watched his brother from the corner of his eye.

"I'll lead us today Nii-san. You keep looking blissful over there. HAI!" At the yell from Senbonzakura and the counting he was yelling out the twins moved back and forth across the dojo in complete synchronisation as they completed Taeguek 1 which consisted of mainly low and middle block stances.

After completing all the Taeguek forms they moved into some set work. They usually trained in silence but Senbonzakura was getting restless.

"You know, it's not every day I get my brother back."

"What are you talking about? I've not been away." Byakuya held the training pad as Senbonzakura stood to his side practicing several different jumping high kicks.

"No, you haven't been physically gone, but emotionally…" Senbonzakura kicked hard causing Byakuya's arm to swing before he spun in the air expecting to land a hit on Byakuya. Instead his foot met with air as Byakuya jumped out of the way.

"Why are you attacking me? We haven't fin-". He dodged again as his brother flew towards him jumping and spinning to complete a flawless "540 turning kick".

"TKD moves only Nii-san. Time to spar." Senbonzakura turned to his brother to receive powerful "jump spinning back kick" which sent him flying across the dojo into the wall.

"Shit!"

"You chose to skip to sparring without the chest pads on you idiot." Byakuya walked over to his twin and helped him.

"Ughh, did you have to put your entire weight into that kick?"

"You'll be fine in a second. Here hold this so I can practice my 540 turn kick as well. Yours puts mine to shame." Byakuya handed him the kick pad and moved back to set up his stance.

"…"

"Well set up for me… what now?" Byakuya was watching his brother while he bounced in his stance.

"You… you do realise you just paid me a compliment. Like the first one ever."

"Stop mucking around Baka! Stand properly and let me at least practice one!" Byakuya was getting flustered with his brother's weird behaviour this morning. _What's he looking at me with that goofy grin for? I pay him compliments all the time!_ Byakuya thought. _Well what was the last nice thing I said to him? Maybe about his photography skills, no he just annoys me by constantly taking embarrassing photos of me? Maybe his school work. No… Hmm._

He did a quick 360 turning kick in front of Senbonzakura before he settled and unleashed the 540 turning kick to make impact against the pad his brother was holding. He landed harder than he'd been expecting on his landing leg and the jolt coursed up to deliver a shock of pain.

"Mm 10 for elevation and strength, but 3 for that landing." Senbonzakura looked as Byakuya let out a little smile.

"Oh fuck off Byakuya!" The pad was thrown angrily at him as his twin stomped off to grab his gear and exit the dojo.

"What's your problem?" Byakuya shouted after his obviously bi-polar twin.

"You're smiling Baka! I thought yesterday you were just drunk or something. But if you can't admit something's changed then don't go around smiling! Stupid Nii-san!" He grumbled out. Senbonzakura hoped his reverse psychology trick would get his brother talking.

"I- Its Ichigo. Since I've met him, my issues… I need to help him. I can't do that if…"

"If what?" Senbonzakura stood at the door watching his twin battle with his emotions.

"He has no one. We can help him, but he needs to feel safe first. I can't show him my real expression and make him feel safe."

"You mean you're mask Byakuya. This is the real you, not what you've been parading around as for the last 10 years."

"No… why do none of you hate me after what I did? I ruined everything for us!" Byakuya growled out to his brother demanding an answer.

"Because you're our brother, and it was an accident. You were seven. You nearly died as well. Do you not think we were happy that didn't?" Senbonzakura couldn't believe it still weighed so heavily on his brother.

"It was my fault we fell in the first place. Our mother died because of me!" Byakuya yelled at his brother, but the tears were silently running down both their cheeks.

"Boys please; this isn't the time for this." Soujun spoke quietly from behind Senbonzakura placing a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo had been holding his hand but when he saw Byakuya upset his own tears began to flow. Soujun had found Ichigo wandering around the manor looking for Byakuya about 2 minutes ago.

"Kuuchi-san! Please don't be sad!" Ichigo flew into the room to hug his leg fiercely.

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm ok. I didn't mean for you to hear me. Please don't cry on my account." He bent down to kneel and Ichigo wrapped his warm hands around his neck to hug him as he sobbed into him.

Soujun tapped his son on the shoulder and gestured for them to leave. _More tears had fallen in this household over the last 24 hours than over the last 10 years combined_ he thought.

"Kuuchi-san, it was my fault as well." Ichigo choked out.

"What was?" Byakuya didn't release the small child that was still hugging him tightly.

"My Kaa-san and Chi-Chi... might still be alive if I hadn't of attacked the man. He didn't know I was hiding under the bed. I didn't know where Chi-Chi was. He was… The man was on top of Kaa-san, and she stopped moving when he said he'd hurt me… I don't know why I did it, but I didn't like what he was doing!"

Ichigo had pulled away and was crying hard into his hands as he recalled the memories.

Byakuya was in shock about Ichigo telling him all this now, but tried to keep his voice calm and show Ichigo he was able to support him. The agony the boy must be going through so familiar and painful to him, but his heart couldn't bear seeing Ichigo go through this alone.

"Ichigo you don't have to tell me if it hurts too much. No one expects you to keep reliving it." Talking never did him any good until yesterday it seemed.

"But, I need to tell Urahara-san so they can catch him. What if he keeps coming after me like he did at the Yoru-san's house? What if he hurts someone else because I'm too scared? What if he takes me away from you? Or hurts you to get me?" Ichigo's giant brown eyes looked to Byakuya for guidance. _This boy is so much stronger than I am, willing to go through pain to protect others._

"I promised I'll keep you safe. I didn't mean to get you upset. Our house has security guards. No one can come in here unless they are announced. He won't get in here. If you like I'll ask Urahara-san to come over straight away and you can tell him everything now. But only if you want that. I promise I'll protect you will everything I have." He held Ichigo's arms and looked into big deep brown eyes.

"Who protects you though Kuuchi-san?" Ichigo reached out and put his warm hand over Byakuya's heart. "You're hurting now like you were in your sleep last night." Ichigo didn't look at him, but turned to look away feeling slightly guilty for telling Byakuya that.

"Is that why you were beside me when I woke?" Byakuya pulled the boy in for a hug and stood with him.

"I'm sorry for waking you through the night. And just so you know, you must have been a great help, because when I woke up I felt like I'd the best sleep ever." He chuckled as he patted Ichigo's hair as the chibi rested his head on his shoulder.

"Mm, I tried to wake you, but you were really out. I didn't mean to fall asleep there but you seemed to settle when I was sitting beside you." Ichigo spoke quietly against his shoulder.

"Thank you Ichigo… I really need a shower. Have you had breakfast yet?" Byakuya asked, the traumatic part of the conversation easing up.

"No not yet Kuuchi-san. I'm a little tired still." With that Ichigo let out a big yawn as he wiped the tears from his face.

By the time he got to the kitchen Ichigo had fallen to sleep on his shoulder. Byakuya sighed and took him to up the stairs to his bed and tucked him into his own bed. He laid down on the top of the bed to think for a moment. He jerked up and ran into his brother's room finding his brother and father talking.

Staring at them wide eyed he ran to his brother and gave him an uncharacteristic hug, before turning to his doppelganger father who was staring at him with equally wide grey eyes.

"Bya-ooff" Soujun was suddenly embraced in a tight hug as well. His heart wanted to explode seeing his son like this, but he returned the hug and said nothing.

"Chi-Chi, I'm sorry for my behaviour all this time."

"Please Byakuya. Please don't leave us again. I couldn't live with myself if you did?" Soujun tried desperately to be strong and not let his tears free as he felt his younger son embrace them both from the side as he cried on his father's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Byakuya finally made to step back. Senbonzakura and Soujun were trying not to expect too much from him, but he just looked at them.

"I'm going to try and forgive myself, because I need to be strong for Ichigo. Please Sen, if I do something that's different, try not to comment all the time. Ichigo needs us. He also spoke about the night to me before Chi-Chi. I'm going to call Urahara-san to come over as soon as possible." Byakuya straightened as shifted his posture.

"We need to find out as soon as possible the status of his family. I wish for him to be made part of our household officially if none can be located. Even if he has family I still feel we should file for guardianship on Monday." His grey eyes flashed at his father.

"You do not need to convince me son. He's more than welcome here, but no court would grant us guardianship over family unless there is extreme prejudice against them. You will have to be ready to accept that outcome." Soujun spoke seriously.

"Yes Chi-Chi." Byakuya's head fell. "I'll go call Urahara-san." He left the room leaving his stunned brother and saddened father.

"Chi-Chi? Is this normal?" Senbonzakura spoke after a few minutes of Byakuya's departure.

"Your brother is not normal Sen." Soujun sighed out, a hand resting over his eyes.

"He's changing for Ichigo, but what happens if Ichigo leaves? He'll go back to the zombie version again won't he?" Senbonzakura sighed as he sat back on his bed.

"Let's hope for his sake, that's part of him has retreated. And let us enjoy having Byakuya and Ichigo with us. We'll take each day as it comes ne?"

* * *

"Urahara-san, this is Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Ah Kuuchi-san, you miss me already ne?" Byakuya clenched his teeth at how the blonde detective used his name as Ichigo did, but let it slide.

"Ichigo has asked for you. He'd like to go over the events of that night if you could come over in an hour or so. We- we had a moment this morning and he wanted to talk about it. I would rather you were here so he didn't have to repeat it several times."

"Of course Byakuya. I'll be there at 9am."

"Thank you. See you then."

"Hai hai." Kisuke hung up the phone. He'd been in his office for nearly 2 hours already this morning and went and got himself another coffee.

He was walking back to his desk when he spied a silvery headed man poking around his desk.

"Ichimaru-san, can I help you at all?" He eyed the detective sharply, hiding his eyes under the shade of his stripped hat.

"Yo, there you are Kisuke. I wondered if it was you in here this early. Whatcha doin?" He questioned him coyly.

"I'm just reviewing some information on the Kurosaki double homicide. And you Gin, what are you doing at my desk?"

"Like I said… just wonderin if it was you here. Dreadful shame for the kid. He's stayin with ya ne?"

"Mm for now…" Interesting thing to ask considering the high alert that was placed for him on Friday Kisuke thought. He didn't feel the need to advertise Ichigo's actual lodging change.

"I see ya put through a warrant for an Aizen Sousuke late last night." His finger pointed to the form on Kisuke's desk, before he turned it to read it.

"So the child, he spoke his name to ya ne? Isn't that interesting? Seems like its' all cut and dry then. Better to get trash like that tucked away safely in prison." Kisuke was always wary around Gin Ichimaru, but this conversation seemed especially odd. Kisuke couldn't put his finger on it.

"It is indeed. I am fairly pressed for time Gin, so if you'll excuse me." He grabbed the folder on his desk, as well as his phone and keys and walked out.

"Ne, but you forgot your coffee…" Gin's cerulean blue eyes opened to stare after the blonde detective who didn't hear him as he exited the office. He took his cell out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"They're onta ya. The boy ID'd ya. It'd probably be in ya best interest to get the fuck outta town. I ain't gonna help ya this time." He snapped the phone shut as he spied a photo on the floor that must have fallen out of the folder of Urahara's. Three smiling Kurosaki's stared up at him. His former friend had really fucked things up this time…

* * *

**Across town:**

Dammit!

In a rage I threw the phone at the wall. It hadn't been the only thing I'd broken this past month. Nothing had gone right since I saw Isshin and the brat that day! Isshin was out of the picture now but Masaki wasn't supposed to die on me… And the boy! That damned boy… I had her in my arms… She was finally able to be with me… That damned kid ruined everything! Why did I try and look for him then. I admit, I was surprised, maybe even a little relieved he had survived. For some stupid reason, I went looking for him, made up a stupid excuse I was a family member but he disappeared. I want to make him suffer for what he did to me… He has his mother's beauty… Those eyes… They look like mine… I'll find him… I'll find him and we can both disappear! I want him to suffer… I want to hold him…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: _Here's another instalment for you! Thanks to those who are taking the time to read and leave a review. Dragonflame666, SLYWN, Kags21 and Guest. Much appreciated. All credit for chars to Tite Kubo. Mistakes belong to me. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Byakuya held the now peacefully sleeping cherub in his arms as he walked back to their room. Ichigo had painfully recounted his story for an anxious Kisuke in front of Ginrei and Byakuya along with a video camera in the library minutes ago.

It had been heart breaking for men in the room to hear first hand of the ordeal through the small chibi's eyes. He'd been strong for them right up until the point in his story of his last moment with his Kaa-san, as the man he identified as "Aizen" had caused the lud noise that had them both tumbling off the bed.

Byakuya had watched as Ichigo relived the moment; he cried out and his body had practically flown off the chair as if remembering the force of action that had nearly killed him. The raven haired teen's quick reflexes allowed him to catch Ichigo before he toppled to the floor, but it had ended any more questioning at that point as the chibi had blacked out.

"I-Ichigo…" Byakuya looked upon his charge with sadness and worry.

"I think that will be all Kisuke." Ginrei motioned to the blond detective to stop the camera.

Wordlessly, Byakuya nodded to the men in the room and stood to leave. He was almost at the door before Kisuke spoke.

"We'll get Aizen… Tell Ichi-chibi that I'm proud of him Byakuya."

Byakuya knew this was his idea, but he felt a nagging in the pit of his stomach for Ichigo having to be put through all of this. He suspected that until the man who was responsible for this was safely behind bars that feeling would not subside. He also hoped that this would be the last time Ichigo would have to recount the story for awhile.

He sighed as he laid Ichigo down on his bed for the second time today. The small child really did look like a little cherub when he slept. He gently shifted a lock of soft downy bright orange hair from Ichigo's eye before he sat on the chair near his bed.

Was he really the right person to help Ichigo through this? He wanted to be. He felt a longing to keep Ichigo safe… and his family was definitely able to help him ensure this. But what about mentally? His own issues needed to be addressed as well. He didn't want to dwell on that so he stood abruptly and went to Ichigo's room and located a new sketch pad and a pencil and went and sat back on the chair he had vacated.

Applying an avoidance technique to help bury his own ghosts, he quickly began to sketch the small cherub on the bed. His nimble fingers and creative mind had several different images of a smiling and happy Ichigo or a peaceful content chibi scattered across the first few pages of the pad.

After an hour or so a knock at the door pulled him somewhat unwillingly from his inner world, as his father entered the room a second later.

He approached his son laying a hand on his shoulder and noted the subject of his drawings.

"You've captured his happy spirit wonderfully Byakuya."

"… Thank you Chi-Chi."

"I've spoken with Ginrei and Kisuke. Ginrei has been on the phone to a few agencies to try and trace Ichigo's family line for relatives. However, for the following week before you all head back to school I was thinking I should like to take all my children on holiday-"

"School!" Byakuya's stormy grey eyes flashed as he realised he'd be heading back to the Academy in a week.

"I have thought about school for you as well Byakuya, and for Ichigo. In a week we will know more. But while he is in our care, security is of the utmost importance for my entire family. I would like to keep you all home for private tutoring if we need too." Soujun's own grey eyes smiled warmly at his eldest son.

Byakuya breathed out a large breath he had been holding as he patted his father's warm hand against his shoulder.

"I hadn't even thought about leaving him to return to the Academy. Thank you again Chi-Chi."

"Now then, hopefully your social butterfly of a brother won't have a problem with it. So where should we go for a holiday hmm?" Soujun moved to sit slowly on the bed of Byakuya's trying not to wake the sleeping chibi.

"Well… let's go see Ukitake-sensei. It would be nice to visit our Uncles and cousins and the horses of course."

"Good choice son, I'll go give Jushiro a call. Perhaps he would be interested in coming back to assist with the tutoring of Ichigo." Byakuya saw his father's mind ticking over as he strolled from the room.

The sound of the door closing roused the sleeping cherub on Byakuya's bed. The teen watched as the small child stretched and let out a big yawn before opening his eyes slowly.

"… Did I fall asleep somewhere again Kuuchi-san?" Ichigo's large coffee coloured eyes looked sheepish as he gazed at his fairy godmother.

"You did, but you'll need your rest anyway. Chi-Chi was hoping to take us on a holiday. He just left to make arrangements."

"A holiday? Where are we going?" The morning ordeal behind them for the moment, Ichigo seemed happy at the thought of going somewhere. He bounced up onto his feet and jumped off the bed onto the unsuspecting teen a few feet away.

"Ooof! You little lump." Byakuya's eyes had widened as caught the boy easily, but he feigned hurt, before smirking and poking Ichigo lightly in the ribs a couple of times. Each time he touched the boy squeals of laughter erupted.

He set him down and the sketch pad dropped to the ground.

"Sorry Kuuchi-san. Here you go- oh its me!" The orange haired boy studied the page before flicking the page over to see more sketches. He looked up at Byakuya with an embarrassed expression.

"Is it ok if I look Kuuchi-san." Byakuya patted him on the head before tousling his soft hair a little looked down at him with happy look in his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind that I drew them while you were sleeping? And you never have to ask to look at anything in the manor. It might seem like an odd museum here and there, but its your home now. Actually, I'd be careful in Sen's room though…" Byakuya was sure that of any room in the manor, it would be his brother's that would have inappropriate items children didn't need to see.

"Did you draw all of these while I was sleeping just now? What time is it?" Ichigo continued to flick through the pages. He was lightly tracing the wings that Byakuya had given him in one image of him sleeping. The large full bodied wings had him wrapped up as he lay sleeping.

"It's almost lunch time. Shall we head down to the kitchen?"

"Kuuchi-san, why do I have wings in all the pictures?" Ichigo looked up at him with wonder at the pictures his fairy godmother had drawn.

"Ah, well, you remind me of a happy cherub when you sleep. And they have wings. Ergo, Cherub-Ichi gets wings!" The teen bent down so his face was in front of Ichigo's and looked at him seriously before he spoke with an equally serious tone.

"I think its these chubby cheeks." His index finger gently prodded Ichigo's cheek as if seeking affirmation.

Ichigo looked shocked before he cracked up laughing and swooped into Byakuya wrapping his little arms around Byakuya and snuggling into his hair.

"You're silly Bya-kushi!" He giggled as Byakuya lifted him off the ground and stood him on the bed.

"Alright, hop on. Lets go find Chi-Chi and the others and see how the holiday plans are coming along. We'll need to get you some more clothes and things on the way as well I suspect."

"Come on then horsey, to the kitchen!" Ichigo made a clicking noise with his tongue as he attached himself to Byakuya's back. Well at least he sounded like he'd be happy enough to ride a real horse soon enough, Byakuya thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Scene change:**

Later than afternoon two large black Audi Q7 SUV's pulled up in front of the large Ugendo horse ranch owned by Jushiro Ukitake and his companion Shunsui Kyoraku who were surrogate uncles to the Kuchiki children. The short notice trip had ended up including two of the Kuchiki's Visored Personal Guards/Assistants, Shinji Hirako and Lisa Yadumaro, along with Soujun, Byakuya, Senbonzakura, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo.

Ichigo had been so excited about his first time getting to see horses that he'd almost fallen out of the SUV in his haste. Byakuya had of course been there to steady him.

The Ranch Manager, Nanao Ise met the family at the door with a reserved look, but happily greeted her cousin Lisa with a slight smile. The two had very similar mannerisms and Shunsui often cried drunkily to Nanao about missing his little Lisa-chan.

She lead them through the large foyer onto the entertainment deck out the back that overlooked the part of the grazing paddocks for the horses with a forest edge and mountain backdrop a few miles back. The stables and training grounds could be seen to the left from here and Ichigo had spied a large black horse who was fighting against one of the biggest men he'd ever seen that was leading it to the stable.

Ichigo was itching to run and see it up close and was almost bouncing against Byakuya's leg.

Both Jushiro and Shunsui had spotted the chibi instantly as he clung to Jushiro's former students leg as they had come out to the deck, but at Soujun's forewarning waited patiently to be introduced to the boy. Or so they tried.

After greeting the Kuchiki patriarch with hearty hugs, Shunsui couldn't help himself.

"Bya-kun, did you know you have a chibi on your leg? Or have drunk too much already Jushiro?" He stood before Byakuya looking down at him gesturing to the small oranged hair chibi.

"Kyoraku-Ojii-san, surely it's too early in the day for that to have occurred yet?" Byakuya replied coolly. "I'd like you to meet the newest member of our family, Ichigo Kurosaki." He smiled warmly down at Ichigo who looked back up at him and stood up straight holding his hand out to the larger man who had addressed his Kuuchi-san.

"Hello, I'm Ichigo." He looked up to Shunsui with his little hand extended to shake hands with him.

"Ichigo, this is Shunsui Kyoraku, and this is Jushiro Ukitake." Byakuya gestured to them both in turn as he watched Ichigo shake hands politely smiling.

"Well aren't you just a little angel." Jushiro had knelt down to Ichigo's level smiling. "My nephew Toshiro is down by the stables. Would you like to go and meet him and see the horses? Or would you like something to eat and drink after your drive?" Toshiro was a few years older, but he hoped that his youngest nephew might be close enough in age to befriend the small chibi.

Ichigo's eyes lit up at the sound of seeing the horses and his bouncing starting again, causing the adults to chuckle.

"Horses it is then." He stood and gestured for Ichigo to walk down the steps in front of him. Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's hand and pulled him along leaving a stunned Shunsui and Jushiro to watch a happy looking Byakuya walk past them.

Jushiro turned to Soujun with a large smile on his face.

"I wouldn't have believed it possible Sou-kun…" Before he rushed after the pair to catch up and take them to Toshiro and the awaiting horses. Renji, Rukia walking excitedly after them.

"So this seems like a pretty scary little situation you've gotten tangled up in?" Shunsui eyed his childhood friend Soujun carefully.

"Well yes and no. Keeping my family safe is paramount. Granted the manor has more guards than here, but as Kisuke Urahara pointed out, Ichigo's location has not yet been recorded officially in his files, however his attacker found him at the orphanage. With all the calls Ginrei has been making it may not take someone long to discover he has been offered a place within our home. We decided it prudent to take Ichigo away, so only the Visored's and Ginrei know our holiday location. I doubt the killer will be found within a week, however it gives me time to make other arrangements. I'll uplift the entire household and relocate if we need to."

"Yari yari - that's easier said than done. Why would you do this for a boy you've only known a few days?" Kyoraku was shocked at his old friend's sudden statement, but not particularly surprised at his passion.

"That boy has been through the worst possible tragedy one can imagine, he and Byakuya have a connection because of that. I've failed Byakuya for 10 years, unable to break through to him and get him to move forward. That boy did it in a matter of minutes. There is still plenty of healing to go for them both, but they will get through this together. I won't let the actions of one man ruin their chance for happiness." Soujun emotionally charged outburst had Shunsui on the edge of his seat. He reached over to refill their glasses.

"I see, so give me the specifics of the situation then from the start before the others get back. If Ichigo has had a tragic background I don't want anyone to put there foot in things."

While Soujun sat and filled in Shunsui with all the important information, Ichigo and the others had met up with Toshiro, Rangiku and the giant stablehand Zaraki Kenpachi, who were currently brushing down the horses and mucking out stalls.

"Hello, I'm Ichigo." He greeted the 12 year old Toshiro, and older 15 year old Rangiku the same as he had their Uncle holding out his hand to them, however he'd been a little scared of the giant stable hand with spikey dark hair and an eye patch.

"Hi Chibi-Ichi, I'm Ran-chan and this is Shiro-chan. That's Kenpachi." The older of the two greeted him as she shook his little hand and pointed to the large man, who only looked over and nodded.

"Its Hitsugaya!" The white-haired boy crossed his arms and pouted to Ichigo.

"Tsk, Shiro-chan. That's no way to greet a guest." Jushiro looked sternly at his nephew.

"Wow Hitsugaga! You get to brush the horses! You're so lucky!" Ichigo had spotted a brush in the boys hand as he'd pouted and refused to shake hands with him.

"Hitsuga-YA! Its hard work, not fun." The snowy haired boy's eyes had widened at the incorrect use of his name as he looked at the orange haired boy looking up at the horses in wonder and amazement. Toshiro had a mischievous gleam in his eye as he spoke to the small child who seemed to have enamoured the Kuchiki clan. It had been a surprise to him to see his cousin Byakuya Kuchiki being led along by the orange-haired child into the stables.

"Come on Ichigo, I'll show you my horse. If you're lucky I might let you brush him." Toshiro smirked, Hyorinmaru wasn't the friendliest horse in the stable and only a few people got close to him as he tended to stomp and give off icy vibes.

"Uhh, Shiro-chan… That's not really-" Jushiro saw the smirk and realised too late his sneaky nephew's intended plan.

"Ahahah, look at him stomping his foot, can I please pat him Hitsugaga?" Ichigo squealed in delight at seeing the large white horse with a star on its forehead (dancing he thought). Considering Ichigo's size all the horses were extremely large to him. Hyorinmaru stopped stomping as it felt no fear from the small boy and huffed at him instead lowering his head to the boys outstretched hand.

Toshiro sighed as he saw the boy had an obvious affinity for horses if Hyorinmaru had been unproturbed by the child. Being around them all his 12 years he knew them pretty well himself.

"Just call me Toshiro if you can't get my last name right. Come on, I'll show you a horse that will suit you well. Ojii-san, I'm taking Ichigo to see Zangetsu."

"Zangetsu? Toshiro don't be stupid!" Byakuya remembered when his siblings had tried to get close to the large stallion last school holidays, he'd reared and kicked at both of them and Rukia had been hit in her wrist.

"Toshiro? There are many other's with better personalities than Zangetsu for Ichigo to see don't you think." Jushiro was certain the boy was trying to scare the younger chibi now.

"Please Kuuchi-san, I want to see him! Please, please?" He stared up so innocently at Byakuya and Jushiro that there was no way either of them had the heart to deny the big brown eyes anything.

"Zangetsu is the biggest stallion in the stables, but's he's still unbroken. If he lets you get close to him we'll try see if you can brush him." His green eyes flashed with mischief.

"Really! Wow, this is so exciting." Ichigo followed along behind Toshiro pulling Byakuya long behind him. The teen was hoping he'd be quick enough to grab Ichigo before the fearsome stallion could hurt him, worry clearly etched on his face. Everyone else was close behind with equally concerned expressions. Even Kenpachi had wondered over suddenly feeling very protective of the boy. He'd just put the horse back in his stall after trying unsuccessfully to get him to lead properly in the training paddock.

Zangetsu could ultimately ruin Ichigo's horse experience in a matter of seconds.

It seemed only Ichigo failed to feel the menacing aura of the large onyx stallion as they neared his stall. Toshiro even held back by the door. Ichigo looked with pure joy as he recognised Zangetsu as the large horse he'd seen when he arrived.

"Whoaaa. He sure is big isn't he?" Ichigo stood beside Toshiro looking up at the the most beautiful thing beside's his fairy godmother he'd ever seen before. "Toshiro, what does unbroken mean? Isn't it better to have a horse that's not broken?" he queried.

"He's not been ridden before. Jushiro is thinking of selling him because we can't find a rider that he'll let anywhere near him, so we can't train him properly. Zangetsu has a badas- um, he's quite an angry horse." Toshiro saw Jushiro's frown at his almost curse.

"Oh no, I bet that makes him really sad not to have found his rider…" Ichigo had tears in his eyes, as he walked up to the large horse. He stuck his hand out to the black stallion who had been staring at the people in the doorway of his stall.

The horse had been waiting for the small child to step away from the others so he could properly scare it without it being dragged away from him. He'd assumed to smell fear or wariness rolling off the child as it did of everyone else who ventured close to him, however he was surprised when all he could feel was love. It flowed from the small child and was directed straight at him.

Zangetsu huffed as it struck him that he had finally found a human worthy to be near him. He did something he'd never expected he'd do. He bent his head and nuzzled the small child. It giggled and put its arms around his neck and rested against him. He hadn't realised how wonderful the simple touch of these silly humans had been until right now.

Byakuya hadn't expected he'd be shaking from seeing Ichigo so close to the giant animal and a pained groan escaped from his lips as Zangetsu suddenly leant down right into Ichigo's space.

"Ichigo! Back. Away. Slowly." He voiced quietly just as he saw Ichigo wrap his little arms around the large stallion. How could a boy who'd been through the things he had, not have any sense of dangerous situations? Byakuya had gone from shaking to outright panic at the predicament his small charge was in.

Everyone had been stunned, and was now wondering why they'd let it get this far. There was no telling how Zangetsu was going to handle the boy. No one had expected the horse to lull the small child into a sense of false security like this. No one had been expected the boy to embrace the horse who'd had no experience with direct human contact. Panic was rolling off everyone, including Toshiro, who might have thought this was a good idea to start with; seeing the size difference and the clear inability of Ichigo to read horses at all by approaching the most menacing horse in such a carefree manner…

"It's ok Zangetsu. I'll ask them not to sell you. And not to keep trying to ride you if you don't like it." He patted the long surprisingly soft mane of the horse.

"Hmmphhh" The large horse nuzzled the boy as he spoke to him.

"Ichigo, please. Step back before he gets upset." Byakuya stepped into the stall suddenly.

Zangetsu's large head wheeled round at the intrusion and scent of panic, puffing out through his large nostrils and angling his head down. Sensing the human's panic he instantly saw it as a threat to the small child. He reached around and grabbed the back of Ichigo's collar in his teeth and picked him up awkwardly. The grip Ichigo had on his neck tightened as Ichigo realised he was unexpectedly being lifted upwards, but he was let go with flick of Zangetsu shaking his large head and he awkwardly found himself on the back of the large stallion. His grip tightened as he found himself so high up, but his grin to Byakuya was huge. The horse looked him in the eye before he turned back to the panicking humans.

"Fucking hell. Ichigo hold on tight. Zangetsu's gone crazy!" Kenpachi roared from behind everyone. Never had he seen a horse pick up a person before.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya had tried to rush into the stall further only to be held by his Uncle.

"Byakuya-san calm down!" Jushiro held the teen firmly as he realised Zangetsu had been trying to protect the small boy not hurt him. Kenpachi had grabbed them both and pulled them from the stall entrance sensing that Zangetsu was about to charge forward.

"Ahaha, Zangetsu that's a funny trick. I thought you didn't want to be ridden by anyone?" Everyone watched as Zangetsu looked at the boy before rushing forward to free himself from the stall.

The horse charged forward with a squealing Ichigo on top.

"Byakuya, look I'm riding a horsey!" Ichigo's happiness was doing nothing to quell the worry everyone was currently feeling.

Zangetsu exited the stables and turned to look at the humans. He reared up on this hind legs to everyone's horror, but somehow the child didn't fall; he clung to the horse with ease laughing in delight.

The sound to the stallion was like heaven. Back on all four legs, he walked around in circles getting used to having the child on his back, neighing in delight.

Kenpachi approached them with his hands outstretched gesturing for everyone to stay back, but mainly to Byakuya who seemed to be freaking out the most he thought.

"So you like him riding you, but no one else huh?" He regarded the black stallion warily. "Figures. Ichigo? You ok?"

"His hair feels a little knotty. Ah, but that might be my fault. I was holding on quite tight. Oh no. Zangetsu, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Zangetsu turned and huffed at the child.

"Horses are strong Ichigo, your weight or hold on him is no bother at all." The big man laughed.

"Oh that's good. But how do I get off him, he's quite high."

The shocked audience all came closer to the pair to offer assistance to get Ichigo down, but the sudden convergence of humans had Zangetsu stomping and huffing at them. He walked backwards to get away from them. He really had no interest in letting the child get off him, but was even less keen to have anyone come near him other than the one on his back. Kenpachi frowned at everyone.

"Zangetsu, I can't get down. I might have to stay on you forever if you don't at least let Byakuya come and help me down." Ichigo's small frame suddenly leant against Zangetsu's neck as the child embraced him again.

The other's watched as the horse seemed to sense what its rider was asking and slowly lowered to the ground. As it sat, Ichigo slid from him and embraced him again as the horse stood back up.

"Thanks Zangetsu, I wish you were my horse. I don't want you to get sold, but I don't have any money to buy you." He quietly embraced the beautiful horse, as he ran his hands through his mane.

"Ichigo, would you like to try and lead Zangetsu back to his stall?" Kenpachi asked from behind him.

Byakuya heart collapsed at hearing Ichigo's wish. Even though he'd likely end up having a heart attack every time Ichigo was near the stallion, he was certainly capable of granting him this wish.

"Ukitake-san, if its ok, would you consider an offer for Zangetsu?"

"Do you think I'd be able to live with myself if I sold the horse on the chibi?" Jushiro spoke quitely before he raised his voice, "I think everyone should check on their horses, while I show Ichigo how to brush his beautiful new stallion."

Ichigo's head spun round from inside the stall.

"What! Ukitake-san, I don't understand?"

"Ichigo-kun, How would you like Zangetsu to be your horse. He will only allow you to ride him, but you'll need to teach him how to trust other's to care for him as well. Are you up for that responsibility?"

"But how, I don't have any money to buy him from you?" Ichigo was so confused, and happy but sad as well. How could he have his wish granted to quickly?

"Byakuya-san has asked for him to be your horse."

Ichigo's brown eyes filled with tears as he raced over to Byakuya and pounced up at him. The teen bent down and captured the small boy who was crying loudly by the time he reached him.

Zangetsu stomped as he remembered the human had tried to take Ichigo away from him and he walked over to them. He smelt the same love Ichigo had for him pouring out of the two humans and decided he could like this human too, even if he smelt like flowers.

"Kuuchi-san, you're so good to me. You truly are my fairy godmother to have been able to grant my wish so quickly. I love you so much." He wiped his eyes and turned to lead Zangetsu back into his stall. The horse looked at the teen before leaning over him and swiping his head with his muzzle, and then let himself be lead away by the happy chibi.

Byakuya had been told he was loved by his family before. But the shock of hearing Ichigo tell him that had his heart bursting. But his shock had him standing there like an idiot with an expression no one had ever seen before. Truthfully, Jushiro had been witness to a range of emotions from the boy today, however this one had him roaring with laughter after a few seconds. Dumbstruck was the expression he told him later.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: HIHI – Big hugs to the following readers who took the time to review the last chapter for me. (MinaBlueGlass, xXAmari-ChanxX, SLYSWN and TLCatLady) Hope you guys enjoy this chappy! We have some more horsey bonding happening here and more moments with Sen!_

_All mistakes are mine and full credit for the lovable chars to Tite Kubo. Peace out! _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Senbonzakura's POV:**

I learned from a young age that there was fuck all I could do to calm my brother down when he was having a nightmare. When I was younger I would lie beside him and try and comfort him, but that type of behavior only resulted in confusion when he woke and screamed at me not realizing I'd been trying to help. So I sat awake beside him, near enough to not wake him, but close enough to talk quietly to him and try and offer some comfort that I was unable to give him. Then after a few months I asked ChiChi for my own room. We were seven and I was scared of sleeping in a room without my brother, but after Kaa-san died Byakuya and I didn't get any sleep for months… I broke first and left my brother to face his nightmares alone. The only problem was, when he was restless at night somehow he still woke me up. So I'd often wake finding myself at the end of his bed or the on the chair beside him, having ghosting in during the night. I started taking my camera in and would take pictures of him sleeping. I had folder upon folder of my brother sleeping on my hard-drive. No! Its not weird. He stopped talking to me, he stopped being my brother, but somehow I never stopped being his. The photos were my way of keeping him close.

Looking back over the photos on the memory card of the past day few days since Ichigo arrived I was amazed at the difference in him. His flawless features had softened and he shone brighter compared to the ice-princess he'd been.

I hadn't realized I'd taken a few snaps of Ichigo sleeping as well. Through the stills on the screen I noticed he had a similar anger in his face that Byakuya had while he dreamed… No wonder my brother felt such a strong urge to keep the boy happy. The traumatic link they shared was so disheartening.

He'd woken me up about an hour ago from his nightmare and as per usual until he quietened down I wouldn't get any sleep either. So lost in my own thoughts I failed to notice the chibi beside me.

"You took pictures of me too?" He whispered next me and I almost fell off the bed.

"For fuck's sake Ichigo! You scared the shit outta me." I whispered back.

"How did you not hear me come in Sen-san? I'm small, but not that quiet." The light from the camera screen was enough for me to see him standing there grinning.

"Hmm, what are ya doin in here Chibi, shouldn't you be sleeping?" I whispered and ruffled his soft downy locks.

"I had a bad dream again. Kuuchi-san is too." He shrugged and then pointed to my brother who at that moment let out whimper. I saw Ichigo's face fall as he ran over to Byakuya and started to wake him roughly.

"No Ichigo, he'll be angry if you wake-" Oh shit, that wouldn't be good if he got upset because he was woken up.

"Ugh- Ichigo? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Byakuya awoke and to Senbonzakura's surprise instead of anger he was concerned for Ichigo. _Of course he's not upset with Ichigo. _I was glad he hadn't woken up angry.

"Kuuchi-san I'm fine. But you're not. You were having nightmares again." Ichigo kept his voice quiet in the now lamp lit room.

"I always have them Ichigo. You'll freeze, come on. Get in and go back to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow. Turn the light out Senbonzakura when you're finished mucking around with your camera." I watched amazed when ChibiIchi scrambled in beside Byakuya who had shifted in the bed giving him the warm spot while my gracious brother shivered on the cool side of the bed.

"Night Sen-san, Night Kuuchi-san."

"Goodnight Ichigo." My brother and I replied in unison. Same sappy pitch and everything. Byakuya popped his head up and looked at me for a moment before nodding to me and smiling.

The bottom bunk bed that Byakuya had always taken happened to be queen sized, with a normal single bunk that I slept in on the top. I continued sorting through the photos on my camera for awhile before I let out a loud yawn. It was almost 3am after all. At least while we were on holiday Byakuya and I would not be doing defensive training in the morning. I figured both Byakuya and Ichigo probably weren't asleep yet so climbing on the bunk frame wouldn't wake them, but it seemed like with Ichigo involved there was only ever going to be surprises. Both of them had rolled over and I could see their faces clearly. They were definitely asleep. But there was a difference. They were sleeping free of anger, free of nightmares, just sleeping peacefully. For a second I wondered if they'd both died and my heart stopped, before I saw Ichigo twitch, and remarkably Byakuya respond by patting him on the head. I snapped a dozen photos of them rapidly before putting the camera down. Stuff it, I wasn't risking waking them if they were asleep so I jumped in the bed beside them and flicked the light off and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**Byakuya's POV:**

"Aww, they look so cute! Omg look Ichigo has a handful of each other their hair… oh he seems to have wrapped his fingers up tight there."

"Shush Rukia, you'll wake them up before we can get lots of photos."

"At least IchiChibi is safe. When Renji ran in and yelled he was missing I had a heart attack."

Clickclickclickclick.

"Huh! Ow!" My brother and I sat up in unison at the sound of the camera before we both let out a howl.

"Oh my, its been awhile since the two of you did anything remotely twin-like you know." My father was laughing at us as we both sat up to the sound of the camera and found that Ichigo had wound his little fingers into out hair while we were sleeping.

"Uhhh… morning." Ichigo woke and went to move his hands which Sen and I were trying to detangle from our hair.

"Um, morning Ichigo could you hold still for a second please?" I was trying not to scowl about the whole incident, but really I just wanted to laugh. What else was I supposed to do when his sleepy cherub face yawned and he slowly focused on what was going on.

Clickclickclick.

"I swear to god Sen, I'm going to destroy your camera again."

"Aww come on Bya-bo, this is too adorable for me not to take photos. Now how did my beautiful sons end up in tied to this little angel anyways? I'm sure when I said goodnight all my children were safely in their own beds." Clickclick.

Finally freed from Ichigo's grasp I collapsed back on the bed while Ichigo scrambled off and blushed that he needed to visit the toilet with Rukia behind him cackling away. Senbonzakura ended up beside our father and grabbed the camera and went over to his laptop. After a few moments all the photos of the last couple of days transferred to the screen of the laptop. He mucked around and then finally stepped back from the screen.

"Watch this ChiChi – you too Bya. See if you see what I saw earlier this morning."

_A slideshow began on the screen. The first picture was of Byakuya sleeping alone this morning while he was dreaming. His face was contorted in an angry painful expression and sweat beaded faintly. The second was of Ichigo sleeping as well with an almost similar expression. It was from Ichigo's first night at the manor. The third was of the two of them this morning. Faces clear of pain and instead completely calm and content. Then another picture of Byakuya sleeping uncontent, and then back to another picture of Byakuya and Ichigo. The difference was shockingly clear._

"Why do you always take pictures of me sleeping?" I frowned to my brother.

"Why do you always wake me up when you have nightmares? You know I asked ChiChi to separate us all those years ago, but it made no difference, your restlessness still wakes me every night. But I slept great last night after Ichigo arrived. If he offers you comfort then I think I'll sleep in with Renji and he can take the top bunk in here." I hadn't realised I had been such a burden on Senbonzakura. I stood and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry." I looked him in the eye but I couldn't see any trace of annoyance. Only love.

"It's fine. The kid keeps calling you his fairy godmother, but maybe Kaa-san sent him to you as Guardian Angel. I'm glad he's here. Now, let's get ready and take Ichigo riding like you promised huh?" ChiChi was still looking at the pictures but as he turned I saw tears in his eyes, even though his expression was happy.

"… Cherub…" I muttered.

"What was that?"

"You called him a Guardian Angel. But I think he's a Guardian Cherub."

"Of course he is. He'll grow into a fine angel I think though." Soujun captured us both in a quick hug, before he started to walk from the room.

"One more morning hug from you two and I'll be expecting them every morning from now on. Hurry hurry – you have a busy day showing Ichigo everything about ranch life. I need to call your grandfather and see if he has any news for us."

After changing into ranch clothes, Sen and I made our way to the kitchen. Halfway there Sen spoke up.

"Do you really hate me snapping pics of you?" I could see how worried he was of the answer.

"Actually, not particularly. Your photos capture things at a speed my sketches could never do. I never realised but I do the same thing when I sketch people as you do with your camera. It would be hypocritical for me to deny your artistic side while indulging in my own."

"I guess it's only natural we'd both be interested in drawing and photography. They produce similar results in different forms, and are a testament to our differences as well as similarities."

"You mean how you have no patience and how I have lots?" I smirked and dodged the leg sweep he tried to do before darting off to the kitchen. "Too slow baby brother."

* * *

**Scene change:**

From the look in Ichigo's eyes, Renji's horse Zabimaru might have been the biggest living animal he'd ever seen.

After finding out that Ichigo had been safe in our room, Renji had not left his side and had to show off his horse first.

The giant Clydesdale had a caramel coloured body and legs, but he was accented with a dark red almost brown scraggly mane and tail. Also the extra hair around his hooves was the red colour as well. He was a broad animal made even bigger from thickness of his hair. If you were to pick any horse on the ranch to be Renji's just – you'd match these two instantly. For 15 years old, I was certain Renji Abarai had never had a haircut in his life if his own flowing red mane was anything to go by.

"What do you think of him Ichigo? He's pretty cool huh? He's the only Clydesdale horse in the stable so he looks a bit different but that's why I love him the most." The teen beamed at Ichigo as he patted Zabimaru.

"I think he's massive! How do you get on him though? Do horses have to kneel for us to get on them all the time?"

"Nah Chibi, we put these saddles and stirrups on them and bridle and reins. Then you put one foot in the stirrup and grab their withers here and haul yourself up. Horses are usually matched to riders by their size, so a rider can get on without others helping. We'll show you how to get on Zangetsu ok though so you don't need to worry." Renji smiled down at Ichigo as I stood by watching over them.

"Ichigo, would you like to see the other horses?" We had all day, but I was getting nervous about Ichigo wanting to see Zangetsu and start to train him. They were technically both green-broke really.

"Ok, I can't wait to meet your horse Kuuchi-san." A wide smiled up at me.

"And she can't wait to meet you either. But Rukia's is next." Just then Rukia poked her head out of the stall next to us.

"Just in time, I've just popped her gear on. I heard you asking Renji about how we get on the horses so I'll show you. Ichigo, I'd like you to meet Sode no Shirayuki."

"Wow… Rukia she's amazing. Her fur is shining." I heard the gasp of excitement from Ichigo. Rukia's horse almost sparkled in his eyes.

"Haha, she's not really shiny, its just a trick of the light reflecting off her white hair in amongst the grey. She's the most beautiful horse in the stable and I miss her a lot. Rangiku looks after her really well for me though while I'm away." Rukia leaned in and gave her horse and cuddle and received a gentle neigh in return.

"We walk the horses to the riding ground and then recheck their girth first to ensure its nice and snug. Come on follow me." Rukia led Sode no Shirayuki out of the stall and headed to the riding area.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I'll help you with Zangetsu today. As will Zaraki." Looking down at him I saw a lost look ghost over his happy features and offered a reassuring hand squeeze.

"Thanks Kuuchi-san." We followed to the left of Rukia and I watched Ichigo watching her intently as she showed him how to mount up on her horse.

"See pretty easy huh?" Rukia grinned before walking her horse around the ground. Renji's horse Zabimaru seemed like a giant next to the smaller frame of Sode no Shirayuki who would occasionally flick her tail at him and rush forward out of reach as he'd try and nip at her. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"Can we go see Zangetsu now Byakuya?" Ichigo's bright chocolate eyes peered up at me and I wanted to pick him up and just hold him close.

"Of course Ichigo."

"Yah, I think he'll enjoy playing like the other horses. He seems lonely." He grabbed my hand and almost ran back to the stalls.

"It might take him a few days to get used to everything Ichigo." I felt Ichigo's hand tighten a little on my own as he smiled up at me.

The large black Thoroughbred called Zangetsu would definitely not have been the horse I would have picked for Ichigo. He was huge for his age already at 16 hands. His personality, his size and his green-broke status was not suited for a child at all! But despite all that, here he was – completely enthralled by the small chibi who was currently brushing his thick tail as though the giant horse was nothing more than a common house pet. Ichigo was talking away happily to the horse who was watching him, huffing at the child or flicking his head as if conversing back. Zaraki and I stood at the stall entrance watching the affair. Every time Zangetsu moved our mouths would open in warning and our bodies would move forward slightly only to pull up realising our worry was for naught. After about 30 minutes of this we both shook our heads.

"I guess we might as well see if we can get him to get the bridle on then Kuchiki. Oi Ichigo – his tail looks pretty good. Wanna see if you can get his head gear on?"

"Ok, what do I do?" Ichigo ran over to us looking so excited and eager.

"He's used to this, so he should accept it fine, but the bit is new. Byakuya grab that step stool over there and put it there, then pop back out. Ichigo you go with him and hop on it when it's on the ground." Zaraki pointed to where he wanted the step stool placed and Byakuya and Ichigo did as advised. Zangetsu watched them with anxious eyes. He could smell Byakuya all over Ichigo so accepted him easily. He tolerated the giant with spikey hair so when he came to stand behind Ichigo he didn't make a big fuss.

"Ok, every horse has to put this on so we can control them. The problem we might have is that Zangetsu hasn't had a bit in or reins, so he might be a little resistant. But he's a hell of lot calmer with you Ichigo, so just keep reassuring him alright."

I watched as Zaraki extended his hand to Zangetsu while Ichigo leaned against his neck and patted his mane gently.

"You see what I'm doing here Ichigo with the bridle? Easy Zan, its all good. Ichigo's got ya boy." Zaraki's deep tone rumbled as Zangetsu flicked his head at the bridle but kept his cool.

The bit in place Zaraki slowly manoeuvred the reins to sit across Zangetsu's back.

"I really can't believe how at ease you've made him Ichigo. You've got a beaut of a horse here kid." Zaraki grinned broadly and put his hand up to Zangetsu slowly to give him a pat. Ichigo's eyes were wide with excitement.

"What now Ken-san?"

"Well, I've got his saddle ready. Shall we give it a try?" Ichigo nodded bouncing up and down next to the large horse who seemed to nod as he chomped at the bit in his mouth, no doubt finding it uncomfortable. I was on high alert for danger, but so far Zangetsu was being very subdued. Would a saddle be too risky? Before I could say anything Zaraki had placed the gear on the back of the horse who did nothing more than reach around and huff at Ichigo's neck causing him to giggle as the horse rubbed its large muzzle against him.

"You're doing really well Zangetsu. I'm really looking forward to riding you today. Would you be ok with that? You are the first horse I've ever been on, so I don't really know what to do though." Ichigo snuggled next to the big black horse who looked so content he was barely acknowledging the giant who was strapping the saddle in place. A few minutes later a saddled and bridled Zangetsu was being led by Ichigo to the riding grounds.

I noticed Renji and Rukia led their horses to the opposite side and sat talking together but watching us as Ichigo walked out looking cute in a small pair of riding boots from Toshiro and a little black riding helmet on. His face was a picture of happiness as he led the most dangerous horse at the stable towards the riding area.

"Alright Ichigo. So we need to check his girth again and tighten it so it doesn't slip when you mount up, or slip while you're on him. You know its tight enough if you can fit two fingers snugly under it. Your weight will be nothing for him so we start with me leading him around the ring while you are on top. We'll get faster so remember to hold on tight. If he rears you need to hold on like you did yesterday ok?" All set Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo and slowly lowered him on top of Zangetsu.

"Yep, got it Kenpachi-san." Ichigo giggled as soon as he was settled with his feet in the stirrups and hands on the reins and top of the saddle. He shuffled around and felt comfy.

"Byakuya come over here while I grab the training rope and hold Zangetsu. Ichigo, just sit tight for a sec."

_Neither Byakuya or Zaraki expected Zangetsu to bolt as soon as Ichigo was safely atop the thoroughbred. He'd been so patient lulling them into the false sense of security, however as soon as Byakuya had neared and Zaraki had backed away he saw his freedom and took off. Ichigo squealed in delight at the horses antics as they ran around the riding grounds. Byakuya saw Ichigo look over to him with a huge grin on his face, that suddenly shifted into a scared look. His mouth moved quickly and he watched as Zangetsu slowed and began to walk back over to Byakuya with his head down._

"ICHIGO!" I knew my face must have looked dreadful as I had been frozen in fear of the large horse hurting Ichigo.

"Kuuchi-san, are you ok? You look upset?" He held out his arms to me and beckoned me to lift him from the horse. I squeezed him gently but firmly in my arms. I knew he was fine, but jesus this was agony.

"Ichigo? Are you ok? Zangetsu's still green-broke. If he hurt you even by accident I don't know how I could forgive myself." His warm hands wriggled into my hair and I heard a sigh as his body relaxed against mine.

"You're silly Kuuchi-san. Zangetsu won't hurt me. He's like you too you know. He just wants to be happy. We didn't mean to upset you though." As if on cue Zangetsu huffed over Ichigo and Byakuya and rubbed his muzzle on top of Byakuya's head.

I stared at the big black horse who had the ability to flatten us both, but apparently the ChibiAngel in my arms had indeed won the large scary black horse over completely.

"Fine, you looked like you had fun up there. You want to try again?" I knew my heart was racing, but I had to let him back on the horse. Or did I? Was this really the right place for a child?

Zaraki cleared his throat behind us.

"I've got the guide rope now, sorry about that. I hadn't expected him to run off like that so suddenly." He was worried as well. I wondered if ChiChi would let me have some sake or wine at lunch time…

* * *

**Jushiro, Soujun and Shunsui: Watching from the ranch deck.**

"Shit!" Soujun's arm flung out and grabbed Jushiro's sleeve as Zangetsu and Ichigo darted off as Zaraki turned his back. The 3 year old horse was across the riding grounds in seconds with its tiny rider (who was laughing) as he held on. The horse seemed to be stretching its legs and getting used to the feel of the saddle and rider on its back but there was no telling how he would react. He could buck, rear or kick its legs in an effort to dismount the tiny rider.

Three men bounded off the deck, long hair flowing wildly as they ran to the riding grounds in haste, however suddenly Zangetsu slowed and appeared to sullenly walk straight up to Byakuya. The laughing of the Chibi replaced with a sad look at the older teen who lifted him down and hugged him fiercely. The older men watched as the unruliest horse to be stabled on the ranch appeared to lean in and pat the eldest Kuchiki child.

"Did that just look like Zangetsu was apologizing to Byakuya for scaring him. That's amazing…" Jushiro spoke quietly, his gaze still locked onto the scene 20 metres away from them.

"Yeh…" Both Soujun and Shunsui were staring as well.

They watched as Zaraki walked up and connected the guide rope while Ichigo was put back onto Zangetsu after another hug and kissing Byakuya on the cheek. The chibi whooped in the saddle and yelled a "Giddy up", only to find he was walked slowly around in circles.

The three men walked over to Byakuya who was breathing heavily and looking like he was having a minor anxiety attack.

"Should I call you an ambulance son, you look terrible?" Soujun placed an arm around his son who all but collapsed against him.

"I feel like I'm about to lose it ChiChi. What if Ichigo gets hurt? I can't take it."

"Bya-bo! You're worrying like a woman. Its normal to be anxious, but I think you need to pay attention to something. Ichigo has both you and Zangetsu wrapped around his finger. The horse is as likely to hurt him about as much as you would." Jushiro pointed to the young horse and rider walking around the ring being controlled by Zaraki.

"You say that Ukitake-san, but he's an unbroken thoroughbred, built for speed and strength. He could snap Ichigo like a twig." Concern and worry rolled off the teen, his facial expression so unlike his usually composed self.

"Here Byakuya. Drink this. You're making me anxious now." Shunsui handed him a hipflask he brandished from the back pocket of his jeans.

Soujun cocked an eyebrow and grinned as he spied his son guzzling the alcoholic beverage.

"Thanks. I was going to ask if you had something strong to drink at lunch." Byakuya handed back an empty flask and got a small pout from Shunsui before he shrugged.

"Well I need to go refill this. With you, Zaraki and the others watching him, he can't get into anymore trouble than any of you did when learning to ride can he. And with any learning, be it a horse or a bicycle, falling and getting back up is expected." He patted the teen on the shoulder before heading back to the ranch.

Soujun's cell rang in his pocket just as he was about to console his son some more. He kissed him on the head as he took his phone from his pocket seeing Ginrei's picture flash across the screen.

"Excuse me Bya, Jushiro - its Ginrei. _"How did you get on ChiChi?"_." He headed back up to the ranch to speak to his father. Byakuya watched as Nanao came to greet him and handed him some papers.

"Did the sake help Bya-bo?"

"Hmm yes and your words as well. I feel like a mother hen… I've never felt anything like this before… I probably look like a complete idiot." Jushiro watched as his former student kept his eyes on the horse and rider noting the expression had eased up from a few minutes ago. His posture looked set to run into the ring at the slightest hint of trouble.

"To be honest Byakuya, I see nothing idiotic about you right now. I admit, I do not wish you any pain or worry, but that is the job of a guardian. As Soujun, and Shunsui and I do not wish you to be feeling as you are - you are feeling the same for Ichigo. No doubt Zaraki is feeling it for both Zangetsu and Ichigo as the caretaker of the horses and riders. And the same for Renji and Rukia. Look at them, they are also carefully watching to ensure their horses do not spook the two. You're concern makes you human, and it's far from idiotic."

"I told him I'd keep him safe. At the time I meant from the harm from Aizen Sousuke. But I see it now means from anything. I told my father I could do this. I promised Ichigo I would. But can I really? I couldn't deny him the very thing that could hurt him. What if I make a mistake with something else in his future?"

"No one is immune from making mistakes. The best you can do is provide Ichigo with the best tools available to deal with life as it comes. Right now, he looks happy and safe. Although he and Zangetsu look bored just walking in circles."

"That they do."

"Zaraki, get them to trot." Jushiro called out to the large horse trainer who nodded even with his back to them.

"Jushiro, what's the quickest you've broken in a horse?"

"I believe Toshiro saddle broke Hyorinmaru in about an hour. A bigger rider can mean more discomfort and getting used to. Ichigo broke Zangetsu in yesterday when he rode him bareback, and I believe they've passed the saddle breaking now. It will take awhile before Zangetsu is fully used to it though, but for now I'd say they are doing well. Zangetsu has made no attempt to buck or rear up."

"How does Zangetsu react to the other horses?"

"Funnily enough, he's a lot like you. I believe he tolerates Hakuteiken, Kageyoshi and Hyorinmaru."

"Do you think its too soon to try and walk them around together?" Byakuya turned with an almost excited gleam in his eye as an idea flickered through his mind.

"You go and saddle up Haku and I'll check and see what Zaraki thinks."

"Back in a sec Ichigo!" The sun glinted off Ichigo's locks poking out of the helmet on his head like a halo I noted as I watched him waving and smiling as he and Zangetsu trotted around the riding grounds.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

A few minutes later Ichigo looked up to see another white horse being lead from the stables. Straight away he noticed it was different to Sode no Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru. Instead of being pure white it had a black mane and tail as dark as Byakuya's raven hair, but just as shiny. It also had a blaze of black down its face. Ichigo watched his godmother climb onto the large white horse and walked towards him stopping nearby.

"You alright Ichigo?" Byakuya asked pleasantly.

"I'm good thank you Kuuchi-san. Is this Haku…"

"Correct. Hakuteiken but we call her Haku for short."

"She's very pretty. Are you going to ride with Rukia and Renji?"

"Let's see if Zangetsu can handle walking with Haku aye Ichigo?" Zaraki spoke up.

"Wow, that would be great." Zangetsu huffed out his acceptance while Zaraki edged in coiling the guide rope around his arm as he approached.

"On the left Byakuya, I'll stay on the right and we'll just walk around the farm." He had indicated for Rukia and Renji to follow as well.

"Stay about a few metres behind us Renji, Rukia you move on ahead about 10 metres or so. I'll start us off when you're far enough in front, just head for the forest edge road."

The strange little procession spent til lunch time getting Zangetsu used to being in a group while saddled and ridden. With Ichigo in the saddle he was calm and almost docile and had everyone apart from Ichigo feeling anxious. He walked proudly often turning to look at Ichigo, or over at Hakuteiken, or back round to Zaraki. The transformation was nothing short of amazing. To Zangetsu's credit it was he who noticed Ichigo had dropped off to sleep as they were making their way back to the stables. He had felt Ichigo's body relax against his and had slowly inched closer to Byakuya and Hakuteiken. Byakuya and Zaraki noticed as Ichigo's body slumped over just in time for him to slip into Byakuya's waiting arms.

"Holy shit! That horse if freaky as hell! I can't believe I just saw it save Ichigo from falling!" Renji hadn't realised what he had seen until he saw it.

"Thank you Zangetsu." Byakuya was just as surprised as everyone else. The large black horse had stopped and turned to look at Ichigo lying in Byakuya's arms. The raven walked Hakuteiken forward enough so that Zangetsu could reach out and touch Ichigo with its muzzle. He huffed over the small child's head. Hakuteiken gently shook her head and received a ghost of a huff for her trouble from the larger thoroughbred in acknowledgement.

"Come on, looks like its time to get him to bed."

Several minutes later Soujun was carrying Ichigo back to Byakuya's room at the ranch, while the others took off the saddles and left the horses to graze in a feeding paddock beside the house.

"Sleep well Ichigo, looks like you'll be a Kuchiki before the week's out little chibi." He laid Ichigo on the bottom bunk, the papers that Nanao handed him earlier sticking out of his back pocket.

* * *

**Rangiku and Senbonzakura**

"Sen, um can I ask you a question?" Rangiku stood close by her favourite Kuchiki, absently twirling one of his long locks in her fingers as he brushed Kageyoshi's long white tail.

"Hmm of course Ran, by the way Kage's coat looks beautiful. Thank you for all the hard work keeping her looking so lustrous." His beautiful grey blue eyes sparkled when he bestowed a warm full smile to the younger teen.

"It's my job to look after them Sen, of course I do my best. Anyway, about Byakuya… what's going on? Who is the kid and why is Bya doting on him? Uncle Shunsui told us all this morning to not ask Ichigo any questions about his family or why he is with you guys, but he didn't tell us about why Byakuya is so different."

"Umm…" Senbonzakura's face fell for a second as he tried to think on what he should or shouldn't say.

"Well, Ichigo's parent were killed in front of him a month or so ago… so without going into details, Byakuya met him and they share a really strong bond somehow… Byakuya doesn't want Ichigo to grow up with no family so he's opened himself up I guess. I believe we'll be adopting Ichigo as soon as we can. Try not to let Byakuya smiling or being normal get to you too much. I'm still the "hot" twin right?" He tried to make light of Ichigo's sad tale, but his saddened expression gave him away.

Rangiku leaned against him to hide the stray tears she had unwillingly shed.

"You idiot… of course you're the "hot twin" still." He wrapped his arm around her, knowing that she too would find a reason to bond with Ichigo. Senbonzakura wondered how it was possible that his family would always be surrounded by parental tragedy. Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, his own brother and sister and himself as well as Ichigo - all losing one or both parents…

"Just remember, we may have all lost people Ran, but we still have each other and family who love us."

"I know… its just so unfair…" The strawberry blonde teen hugged into Senbonzakura's warmth for a few moments more.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: HI there – Thanks muchly to the treasured readers who take a couple of moments to leave a review! (SLYSWN and TLCatLady). _

_This chappy has a fair bit of dialogue as some stuff gets worked out - hope you guys enjoy this chappy! All mistakes are mine and full credit for the lovable chars to Tite Kubo. Peace!_

* * *

Chapter 7

**Soujun, Jushiro and Shunsui: After lunch in the Ranch study,**

"So you're saying by default, I am Ichigo's closest living guardian?" Jushiro gripped the documents that Ginrei had faxed through to Soujun earlier.

"Well yes, as Rangiku is underage and you are her legal guardian then the honor falls to you my friend." Soujun spoke quietly.

"And you and Ginrei wish to partition for adoption straight away?" The white haired man looked up smiling.

"Of course. That has been Byakuya's wish since Ichigo's past was revealed. The rest of my family agrees. I believe Ginrei has already filled out the forms for us with a proviso that guardianship will be shared between myself and Byakuya. It is merely a formality for myself to be included as he not old enough yet."

"Do you think that's wise Sou-kun? Byakuya has yet to see the world – do think he is ready for the responsibility of a child?" Shunsui knew this would get a reaction, but he still wanted to see his friend's adamant approval of his son having shared guardianship. If any doubts lingered they would need to be set straight now.

Jushiro laughed lightly at his partner's foolishness. Soujun frowned at Shunsui.

"Byakuya is a Kuchiki and heir to our Noble household and all that entails. He has the fortitude to take over now should I become incapacitated or wish to resign. Senbonzakura and Rukia have also been educated to take leadership roles. I could leave today and they would keep our family name intact. If I trust him with our family I trust him to do right by Ichigo. However, that being said… this situation is more delicate than that even. As I mentioned when we arrived yesterday, the reason for our arrival was of course to see our wonderful second family, but also to hide Ichigo away until his parents' murderer has been found."

"Yes, Shunsui filled me in last night… you are only planning on staying for the week – so you really think he'll be apprehended by then?"

"Kisuke informed my father that they feel Sousuke has gone underground, however there was an attack on the hospital's mainframe last night… Ichigo's file was accessed along with Dr Ryuuken Ishida's personnel file and patient listing. Ryuuken was a witness to the murderer Sousuke leaving the Kurosaki residence. So far Kisuke has been able to keep Ichigo's location out of his files, and the hospital had no record of him staying with us. But with Ginrei making calls to government departments and bureaus I suspect it won't be long before word leaks out that he is with us."

"Your plan then Sou-kun?"

"Well firstly, with your approval as his current legal guardian I would like to adopt him today."

"Of course of course, and then?"

"And then I would like to throw my new son a welcome to the family party!" The Kuchiki patriarch's grin was infectious.

"But as much as I'd like to celebrate that, I fear it would be too soon for Ichigo. I have to look find new staff for tutoring and protection at the manor. I will be keeping my children from the academy until Sousuke is found."

"Hmm, or you might have another option." Shunsui piped up.

"Oh, what do you suggest?"

"You said that Ichigo is cousin to Toshiro ne? How about you leave Ichigo and Byakuya here? Change his name to Ichigo Shirosaki, and dye his hair white like his cousins, and his Uncle Jushiro. We of course can tutor them along with Ran and Tosh. You won't need to pull all your children from the academy. Byakuya's absence can be explained as world experience before he joins the ranks as a Noble businessman. Adopt Ichigo and then create a paper trail that sends him off to a remote boarding school along with a paper trail that sends Byakuya in the opposite direction. Ooo, I'll ask Kenpachi to bring in Yachiro. She's shorter than Toshiro but she has military training and a predilection for acting 13 or so. She would be suitable to act as Ichigo's private guard."

"Shun honey? Are you feeling ok? How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Huh, it just came to me then. Why?"

"No reason, having you been reading mystery novels before bed again?"

"Ahaha, he has some good thoughts there Jushiro. Don't hassle him or he may not offer any more of them."

"Hmm, well I am the literature and arts tutor after all."

"That plan certainly sounds like it has merits, however I don't know that I could leave two of my children here. At least with me they will have the full force of the Kuchiki household to protect them."

"Yes, but the target is only bigger then Soujun. If word leaks out that Ichigo Kurosaki is at the manor grounds, and Sousuke is desperate to get him he might hurt more than just Ichigo to get him."

"Sousuke would have no reason to assume you would have bonded with him so greatly. He would accept that you had indeed sent him away. You could even work with Kisuke to lay a trap for him at the waiting destination you created for a fake Ichigo to be sent to."

"Ok, are you really willing to adjust your entire household for my children then – should we go down this route?" Shunsui's plan had been voiced without his partner's approval so it may not have had Jushiro's support.

"We would be honoured to help you and Ichigo. What are family and friends for Sou-kun?" Jushiro beamed at his friend.

"You know I'm protective, we can sort all the details out later, but I would like more security here as well as structured combat and arms training for Ichigo."

"Honestly we'd expect nothing less from you Soujun, and you already have the security system practically in place from prior visits anyway."

"Then let's go tell everyone the news."

* * *

**Later that sunny day out on the Ranch decking:**

All eyes were on Jushiro as he advised the group on the situation. Soujun had asked him to break the news as he was both Rangiku and Toshiro's guardian and due to his natural speaking skills with children as a tutor. While they were gathering the children, Shunshui had asked if Yachiro could be called in. They had also asked Nanao to sit in as well, however Soujun had decided the Visoreds did not need to sit in on this.

Rangiku and Toshiro were sitting on one of the loveseats with Shunsui while Byakuya and Soujun were sitting on another with Ichigo curled up still a little sleepy between them leaning against Byakuya. Rukia and Senbonzakura had separate seats and Renji was sitting on the ground below Rukia using her legs to rest against. Nanao sat with Kenpachi and his neice Yachiro on bar stools behind Shunsui and Ran and Toshiro. Jushiro pulled a chair round and sat at the head of the little gathering.

Refreshments had been brought out and they happily chewing or drinking as Jushiro hushed them all and started his little talk.

"Before I start talking, can I ask everyone to hold all questions until I say what I must. There are a few shocks coming, but remember we are all amongst loved ones here." He paused for a second to let everyone absorb his request.

"Well, when we greeted our Kuchiki family here yesterday, we did not expect to be greeting a new family member. I'll just cut straight to it, Rangiku and Toshiro Hitsugaya – I'd like to introduce you to your younger cousin Ichigo Kurosaki. As it turns out your late father and my best friend Kaien Shiba, was also Ichigo's late father Isshin Kurosaki's brother." He paused as the children all got teary at the mention of their late fathers. The children had been seated purposely by the adults and arms of comfort were wrapped around them now as Jushiro continued.

"As your guardians, I am now in the position of being the legal guardian for Ichigo. However-" He raised his hand to silence Byakuya who had sat forward about to speak.

"However, it is the express wish of Soujun to formally adopt Ichigo into the Kuchiki family. Soujun and I have discussed this and we would like you to think about which family you might like to be adopted into Ichigo. We will ask you later, however, for now we also have a very real and pressing concern." He paused again as he noticed the children trying hard to listen. He saw Toshiro peeking out looking at Ichigo while Rangiku was huddled in close to Shunsui. They both missed their father a lot and any mention of him or Miyako upset them. Ichigo was clutching Byakuya and looked as though he were trying to crawl behind him to hide.

"There is a real threat that the man who attacked Ichigo and his parents, may be after him…" A moan came from behind Byakuya.

"Enough, Ichigo does not need to be present during this conversation if you are going to be talking like this Ukitake-san!"

Byakuya had the boy scooped up and was off before Jushiro was able to stand. Soujun had his phone out sent off a text his son to not hang up before he called him. He placed the phone beside Jushiro and indicated for him to continue.

"Sorry Soujun, I hadn't mention to upset Ichigo…"

"Please continue. This way you only need to say it once. Byakuya should be able to hear you, but Ichigo will be spared the trouble."

"Very well. As mentioned before Soujun is petitioning to adopt Ichigo. As Byakuya is temporarily acting as Ichigo's guardian, Soujun is looking at ways to keep Ichigo and his children safe from any possible attempts by the person responsible for the Kurosaki murders. Shunsui and I would also like to see everyone safe. We have offered for Byakuya and Ichigo to remain her at the Ugendo Ranch. This will provide Ichigo with the opportunity to bond with his only living family members as well as remain off the radar. The reason we decided to tell you all like this is because we will be creating a cover story for Ichigo and Byakuya to explain their absence from the Kuchiki manor and Byakuya's failure to return to the Academy in his final year. There will be additional security at the Kuchiki manor I believe and also here as well. Yachiro here has agreed to finally come and live with us and will be with you whenever you leave the Ranch, however it will be imperative that none of you leave the Ranch from now on without an adult or Yachiro, until the man responsible is no longer deemed a threat." Jushiro gestured to Toshiro and Rangiku who nodded mutely.

"Now, any questions?" Jushiro looked at the teens realising for the first time that each of them had all lost a parent or parents in the past, but none had to suffer the fear of being stalked before. Their solemn faces made him wish for different circumstances, but with the wealth of resources and planning available to both he and Soujun it shouldn't be for long.

"What about me? I don't live at the Kuchiki manor. Should I really have heard all this?" Renji looked to Soujun and blushed.

"Maybe I should petition for your adoption as well hmm?" Soujun chuckled when Renji's face turned a shade almost as bright as his hair.

"You are family as well, and spend a good deal of time with us. You will either have a guard assigned to ensure you get home safely every day or you may ask you father to move in with us. I would prefer you stayed with us to minimise the risk, but I will not ask you to leave your father should you not wish to. But it's a decision I will force on you." Renji nodded his thanks and looked down.

"ChiChi, are you ok with Byakuya and Ichigo not being with us. We've never been separated before. I don't want to lose my brother now that he's come back." Senbonzakura looked his father in the eye.

"I do not particularly want that either." Byakuya surprised everyone when he returned holding a sleeping Ichigo against him. His arm was killing him but he deftly closed his phone and threw it to his twin while he sat gently with his sleeping cherub.

"Sorry for before Ukitake-san. Ichigo cried himself back to sleep. Hearing about "that man" so suddenly really upset him."

"We don't want to upset you or separate you, but we think this way might keep Ichigo out of harms' way until the threat is eliminated."

"Can we hire additional help to hunt him down ChiChi?" Byakuya looked to Soujun with determination.

"Good point. I'll check with the Visoreds and see if they have any Private Investigators that might be able to lend a hand."

"Ex-mercenaries might be better than PI's. I will ask a couple of buddies to do some digging." Yachiro piped up.

"Are you talking about Ikkaku and Yumichika?" Kenpachi grunted.

"Mmm yep, Cue-ball and Featherhead." She nodded happily.

"Yeh, they are good if you can get em here." The large man frowned.

"I'll just tell them you want to fight them and they'll be here within 24 hours Ken-chan." She giggled at her Uncle.

"Why did we not know we had an Uncle and a cousin?" Rangiku suddenly asked.

Jushiro beckoned the girl over and hugged her close. Toshiro ran over seconds later to also receive a hug from the man who was more like a mother to them. He patted their hair and tucked it behind their ears.

"We cannot possibly know the reason now. However, I can only speculate that something happened that drove Kaien and Isshin apart. Family was everything to your father and for the duration of our friendship he never spoke of Ichigo's father. But, it matters not now as you have been reunited with a cousin and he needs your friendship and love to get him through this ok?"

"Of course Ojii-san." They nodded in unison.

"What about these cover stories. Have you thought them up yet?"

"Ohh I know, you can say Byakuya got pregnant and had to go to a monestary." Renji looked up with an excited gleam.

Byakuya looked at Rukia's pet and shook his head at him, while Senbonzakura's hand clapped over his mouth as his laughter threatened to spill forth.

"Um, thanks for the idea Renji, but I'd rather not taint Byakuya's virtue in that way." Soujun replied also trying to stifle a little laughter at the thought of his beautiful son being sent away for such a reason.

"Not to mention what guy would be silly enough to hit on Byakuya let alone knock him up! Bahaha Renji you're too funny. I think I could get used to you as my new brother in place of Byakuya ahahah." Senbonzakura was unable to keep quiet on Renji's line.

The look on Renji's face when he realized what he had been suggesting now was more hilarious than his oddball statement as his face crumbled under the glare Byakuya directed at him as everyone else joined in laughing.

"Rukia save me please. Byakuya's gonna kill me with that glare." He scooted behind the chair she was sitting in.

"Don't get me involved. You were the one who had the gall to announce your plan before actually thinking it through. Sometimes you are a big idiot you know Renji." She crossed her arms and tried to ignore the look from her brother as well.

"Alright, alright, poor Renji was just trying to help. We were thinking of just sending a "fake" you across the world on an OE of sorts with the story of having you gain some worldly experience before settling down into the Noble business Byakuya."

"Wouldn't I be more likely to do that after I graduated at the end of the year though?"

"Yes that's true…"

"It still may work, we might be able to arrange for Byakuya to graduate now on paper in case anyone checked the story out." Jushiro spoke up.

"Ok, then assuming Byakuya's story works out, for Ichigo we were thinking of publically announcing his adoption and then sending a "fake" Ichigo halfway around the world to a boarding school that specialises in helping children who have lost their parents. On the outside it will look as though we have no bond with him and our reasoning will be nothing more than trying to help a displaced child through a horrific ordeal. We were thinking of changing his name while he is here at Ugendo to Shirosaki Ukitake and dying his hair white so he looks like a relative of Jushiro, however the amount of Bleach required continually, wouldn't it be better to just dye it brown and have him keep his first name and call him Ichigo Kyoraku?" Soujun was making up the plan as it developed.

"Ahh, yes, speaking from experience darker hair dye is a lot better off than bleaching a child's hair constantly." Yachiro chirped in.

Everyone was watching while Byakuya was running his fingers through Ichigo's soft orange locks of hair with a wistful look on his face.

"So there we have it. That's the situation then, as you've seen its probably best not to talk about too much in front of Ichigo about this. But please, refrain from talking about him behind his back as well. The last thing he needs is to walk into a conversation about it."

The teens all nodded and one by one come up to Ichigo and placed soft kisses on his forehead before departing. Even Renji, who wasn't really into sappy family hugging and kissing felt compelled to offer the small child a small show of love. He wrinkled his nose but no one could take away the warm feeling he felt in his heart at the gesture.

Byakuya had held his breath during the entire process willing everyone to get away from his cherub but had to admit, the chibi in his arms was loved.

Scene change:

"Kuuchi-san? Is everyone mad at me for interrupting the family meeting?" Ichigo had found himself back on Kuuchi-san's bed with a warm hand holding his own.

"Hmm, Ichigo you're awake." Byakuya sat up a little and smiled to Ichigo.

"Sorry, I thought you were awake too."

"I am now, you feeling okay?"

"I was just wondering if everyone was mad I made you leave the family meeting."

"No one is mad. I heard it all on the phone remember. Also after you fell asleep we re-joined the meeting. I'm sorry, they didn't warn me otherwise we would have just stayed inside, however I think Jushiro really wanted you to hear that you are related to Rangiku and Toshiro."

"That's true and I can't believe it, but… but…" Tears welled up in the large chocolate coloured eyes.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"I don't want to leave you Kuuchi-san!" The small child closed the gap between them on the bed and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck tightly. Byakuya's arms wrapped around Ichigo, holding him close. The teen allowed the chibi to snuggle in close and breathed in him in tucking his face against Ichigo's mop of hair for a few moments.

"I'm not going anywhere Ichigo. And I don't want you to leave me either. Chi-Chi and Ukitake-san need to keep you safe almost as much as I do, so we have a plan. Would you like to hear it?"

"… Ok. But you won't send me away right?" Ichigo snuck a look up at his fairy godmother, and got a sneaky kiss on the forehead.

"I will never send you away, unless it's to get me strawberries and bananas." He gently tapped Ichigo's nose with his forefinger and got a little giggle from Ichigo.

"So the plan is for you and I to stay here at the ranch where you can be tutored by Jushiro, get to know your cousins and train with Zangetsu as well. We'll have to work a lot on the ranch so you'll be a little cowboy like Toshiro in no time."

Large chocolate eyes widened at Byakuya's statement as they looked up to the raven haired teen. A little mouth opened before a high pitched squeal of happiness was released giving Byakuya a fright. Ichigo started to bounce on the bed before Byakuya warned him about the bunk. He dived off the bed grabbing Byakuya's hand and trying to pull him after him.

"Wait Ichigo, there's more."

"Huh?"

"Well there's two things actually, the first is that we might have to dye your hair brown or black and change your last name to Kyoraku to keep you safe here."

"You have black hair so that's ok." He smiled widely at the thought of having the same coloured hair as his godmother. Byakuya noted he wasn't obviously concerned about his last name change for the sake of hiding, or it didn't register as important just at the moment.

"Ok, second is we do need to know if you'd prefer to be part of the Kuchiki family long term. It doesn't really effect what happens with you and I now, but Soujun and I would really like it. But if you like Jushiro has also offered you a place in his home and is also willing to adopt you if you'd like to stay with Rangiku and Toshiro. I will stay until you no longer need me, but you'll always have a place at the Kuchiki manor regardless. We just can't go back yet."

Ichigo thought for what seemed like hours to Byakuya, but was less than a few seconds. His small face peered at his feet as he spoke.

"Can you adopt me? I want to be with you Bya-kuyya." Once again he looked up to Byakuya with a serious look meaning every word. He'd even tried using Byakuya's first name in earnest. Byakuya knelt in front of him and kissed him on the lips softly. Ichigo sighed and leant in get another hug.

"I want to be with you too Ichigo. Soujun has put me on the petition as your legal guardian as well so it will be both of us who adopt you. I'll keep you safe here."

"Thank you Byakuya…" The teen was almost old enough to legally adopt Ichigo. His birthday was only a few weeks away… maybe if they held on, he could be the primary guardian. Would his father allow that? And more importantly why did want so badly to make that happen.

* * *

**After dinner that night:**

Yachiro had gone out and bought boxes of black hair dye earlier along with capes and gloves to get them all set up to dye both her and Ichigo's hair. This way if anyone in town questioned her the answer was obviously to dye her own hair of course.

However, the end result was far too many Kuchiki looking children running around the house as well as a bathroom that looked like a paint bomb had gone off in it.

Because it looked hilarious the raven haired kids all lined up and had various photos taken by Shunsui and Jushiro because Soujun was apparently enjoying a bout of photo bombing as well as being the central figure in most of them. They had photos taken behind doors with their heads poking out, or from behind couches and a few dress ups after raiding Shunsui'scostume room. A Kuchiki pose would get taken before all the other kids would dive in. If anyone noticed that Renji and Rukia were always beside each other, or that Rangiku or Senbonzakura were also beside each other more often than not then they didn't comment on it.

There was also a lot of Byakuya and Ichigo but most were candid. Several times as Senbonzakura would check the memory cards he noted his brother was happy and smiling in most of them with the now raven haired chibi.

After an hour or three of photo fun, Byakuya carried a sleeping cherub to his bed with his father calling him telling him he'd be up in a few minutes to talk.

Soujun sat with Shunsui as he poured him a drink. The other children and Yachiro had swarmed around the laptop as they reviewed all the photos. Jushiro had gone off to apologise to the staff for the messes that adorned almost every room in the ranch, but really they didn't mind.

"There's one thing you can always expect from children affected by the loss of a parent." Kyoraku spoke quietly.

"What is that my friend?" Soujun wondered what epiphany had struck his brunet friend.

"They do not feel the need to bring up the past and they focus on the now and the future. Ichigo and Byakuya will miss you, but we will help ease their pain and get them through this."

"We will miss them terribly Shunsui."

"You will. But you can always visit us. I hear helicopter travel is a lot of fun." The long haired brunet smiled as he saw Soujun processing the delight of getting to use his helicopter finally.

"We can only hope this doesn't drag out for too long. I don't want to impose for too long."

"If this was happening to one of us, you would be the first person to offer assistance. Don't think we didn't appreciate your helping Lisa with her education and training, nor the overpriced amount you pay for us to look after your horses."

"Family is family. Speaking of, I need to talk with Byakuya and then call Ginrei to tell him our plans and he will get the ball rolling. Thank you Shunsui." He drained his glass and left a parting kiss on the top of his friend's head.

* * *

**The Visoreds: Shinji and Lisa**

Shinji and Lisa were enjoying were enjoying the chance to get away from Karakura Town. They were working around the clock, to ensure that they kept watch over the large ranch estate, running sweeps, keeping an ear to the radio for suspicious activity, running background checks on anyone who drove too close to the Ugendo driveway, that type of thing. Once they arrived they had slipped into covert mode and had barely been seen by the family, but they were professionals and if they couldn't move around undetected the chances of catching people with bad intentions was likely to be nil. So it wasn't surprising that on the second night at the ranch Shinji spied Soujun entering the Master Wing of the ranch through the sliding door that had been left open… or that Lisa saw Renji and Senbonzakura arriving back to their sliding door from opposite directions. Senbonzakura had growled low and pushed the red head back into the room with a crash until Renji had loudly asked where he had been then. She snickered to herself before she crept up to the door and checked the lock had been snibbed on their door. She checked the other doors and made her way back to the two storied log cabin that was used for security detail whenever the Kuchiki's came to visit. Usually only one Visored came with them; but Soujun had asked for two with Ichigo's situation.

Soujun's children's security was always a concern so he had asked for the cabin to be built shortly after Byakuya and Senbonzakura had been born. Lisa had always been intrigued by the people who got to come and use this building. She had been unaware that camera's had been set up strategically around the surrounding ranchland to see anyone entering or leaving. It was a high tech operation that mirrored what the Visoreds used at the Kuchiki manor and surrounding area. It surprised her that Ichigo had been found on an area of the manor property not monitored and she'd voiced her concern that it had taken awhile before he had been found luckily by Byakuya.

She'd spent the first few hours of her arrival at Ugendo recalibrating and checking all the barriers and laser alarms to ensure a grid was set up overnight. During the day with all the coming and going it was switched off but at 9pm to 5am it was switched back on. This also allowed Shinji and Lisa some down time. However, the two of them together generally meant grabbing a laptop and watching various porn fetishes. While Lisa preferred Yaoi, Shinji was very much a Yuri fanboy. Needless to say they were very versed at making the other feel extremely happy during the quiet hours of the night.

* * *

**Soujun, Shunsui and Jushiro:**

After the stress of the day Soujun wished for nothing more than a relaxing drink with his friends. He had passed Jushiro after leaving Byakuya's room and his intuitive friend brushed his fingertips over his arm before telling him to pop into the Master Wing for drinks when he was free. That was a couple of hours ago though, but he noticed the light still on as he approached the sliding door. Part of him thought he should turn back around and forget the temptations his friends could offer, and instead focus on helping Kisuke find this killer before so he didn't have to split his family in half… but the selfish part of him longed for the intimacy he felt with his friends. 10 years ago, this had been how they had gotten him through the death of his beloved… and they had been there for him in times of stress, or loneliness ever since.

His long standing agreement with his friends was that he would always be the one to initiate this by way of a kiss. He never wanted to come between them, or be too enraptured that he could not give them up without disrupting all their lives so he had drawn up rules to justify his addiction to them.

He entered the sliding door into the sun room that was just off the bedroom. The sound of Shunsui's heady growls caused heat and fluttering to pool in his groin.

"Are you going to stand their all night Sou-kun? At least come and poor me a drink ne?" Shunsui rumbled just before he let a long deep moan.

Soujun compelled himself to move as his body hardened at the illicit noises from the duo.

Half the excitement was what position he might find them in when he came in… Tonight was no exception…

* * *

_AN: Ok, if the last paragraph is of interest to anyone please let me know and I can write some more on this – otherwise it will just remain implied and you can imagine the sweetness of them together. I'm not really wanting to do anything more than imply situations because I do really want this to be all about ByaIchi, however that pairing is still a long long long way off so if you'd like me to spend a chappy focusing on the side couplings then just drop a pm or review. _

_Thanks again for reading. _


	8. Bonus Chapter 8

_AN: Bonus chapter ppl! Warning for MxMxM! Please be aware this is happening, but no additional ByaIchi story will be progressing so if you decide to skip this chapter it will not be detracting from the overall storyline. (But there is slight mention of history between these three and some other chars… but nothing to really disrupt the story)._

_Thanks to those readers supporting this idea! You know who you are and this is dedicated to you. Enjoy. _

_PS: Credit to T Kube for providing characters who bring us such joy. Mistakes are mine and I love them._

* * *

_**Bonus Chapter 8**_

_Soujun compelled himself to move as his body hardened at the illicit noises from the duo. _

_Half the excitement was what position he might find them in when he came in… Tonight was no exception… _

As Soujun entered the Master Bedroom all his worries and loneliness vanished at the glorious sight of his long-time friends. They were more than friends, they were his lovers. And he needed to recharge on the love only they could provide him. As he had expected they had started without him, however he noted they were both adorned with the gifts he had given them a few months ago on their 10 year anniversary.

Shunsui moaned as he stared into Soujun's steel grey eyes whilst Jushiro who was nestled in between his legs had his length fully stuffed down his throat and a firm grasp on balls. The rose gold coloured cock ring could just be seen glinting in the candlelit room. Jushiro's matching white gold ring was in place on his member that Soujun spied as Jushiro pleasured himself while swallowing around Shunsui.

Soujun's own member was straining against the buttons of his faded blue jeans. His golden ring (which completed the elaborate set) was causing him a little discomfort being trapped as he was. His night robe was quickly discarded before he popped the buttons on his jeans to free himself with an audible sigh.

"Why do you still have clothes on SouSou?" Shunsui moaned out breathily between pants indicating Soujun should fully remove the offending singlet and jeans that his rod was now sticking straight out of.

Soujun walked over to the drinks tray and retrieved the sake for his beautiful brunet. One hand he used to stroke himself as he walked, his eyes however never left his lovers.

"You both look beautiful wearing my rings… so fucking beautiful…" He took a large swig of sake before setting the bottle on the side table as he crawled onto the bed beside Shunsui. He reached out to Shun and ran his knuckles lightly across his cheek towards his hair before his hand turned and his fingertips laced into the long hair of his lover. His restraint wavered as he longed to taste him. Sake spilled from his mouth into Shunsui's as he smashed his mouth to his. Their tongues danced together, revelling at the familiarity, hungry with need. Soujun pulled away to breathe. As usual he was out of practice, but he spent no time moping his life choices during their encounters. His ring pulsed at the base of his cock reminding him of how lucky he was and providing the means to ensure he lasted long enough to give and receive his desired level of pleasure.

"Undo these bonds. I want to touch you both!" Soujun smirked at the brunet who had been bound by Jushiro as the stunning white haired lover crawled up Shunsui's body. His deft hands were working on removing the jeans from Soujun while the raven quickly slipped the knots on the bonds to release Shunsui.

The larger brunet, now freed grabbed the Sake bottle to take a large gulp before he grabbed Jushiro's face with both hands and repeated the same sharing technique. Jushiro's hands were rubbing over Soujun's body and he pulled him into the kiss and moved from Shunsui to Soujun remapping his mouth. Moans could be heard escaping them all as they rubbed against each other. The singlet and jeans were now on the floor and the touches from his lovers caused his body to tremble as they explored his body, the missing piece to their loving triad.

"Any preferences on positions tonight Sou-kun?" Jushiro gasped between kisses. All three of them were kneeling in the middle of the bed, hands entangled in locks to get good grips on their heads or wrapped around the erect members performing sensual stroking and pumping.

"I want to make love to you both and then I want you both inside me together…" It was a big ask considering the preparation he'd need for that, but they had a good couple of hours to complete it.

"Fuck me, I could come just from hearing you talk like that… you really have to visit us more often SouSou." Shunsui growled as he pulled Soujun in for a hard dominant kiss while his hands found the lube and he slicked up his fingers.

"Lay together and I'll prepare you both to get started." Shunsui's voice purred to his lovers.

Soujun and Jushiro laid down on the king size bed on their sides, their hand and mouths exploring each other slowly, small gasps slipping out at the sensations of their touches and the gentle rubbing that Shunsui was also providing.

"We've missed you Soujun… Our hearts sing when you visit us." Jushiro's bright green eyes stared into Soujun's silvery orbs. His two lovers were so in tune to each other in the bedroom, they often spoke in a plural sense. Soujun's own heart soared as he felt the heat penetrate his entrance and the gentle stroking he was receiving from Jushiro.

"I've missed you both two. Ngnnnn…" He pressed his lips against Jushiro's as he felt Shunsui brush against his sensitive prostate gland.

The brunet's cock shuddered at the reaction he was getting from fingering his lovers. The raven's body was always so much more sensitive and eager and so joyous to watch, the thrill of seeing him undone while he and Jushiro tortured him like this was worth the time they spent apart. Still a part of him wished for the day when Soujun would join them here finally so they could enjoy this pastime on a daily basis.

He slowly added three fingers to each of his spread lovers amidst the tangles of legs which he was grinding his own erection against for friction in time to the pumping of his fingers. He lovers were writhing together and gasping against each other's mouths.

"Take me now Sou-kun... Shunsui can can you from behind…" Jushiro's body was shaking with anticipation of his raven haired lover being inside of him.

"Mmmm…" Soujun pulled up when he felt his entrance vacated and slowly climbed onto his white haired lover. Jushiro didn't take his eyes or hands off him as he accepted the raven.

Soujun placed the head of his hard shaft at Jushiro's entrance, and rubbed it there for a moment while Shunsui slicked it up for him with his large lube coated hand. The brunet was behind him laying soft kisses against his back and plundering his hole while he lathered Soujun's cock. Jushiro sat panting and taking in the view and relishing the touches against his own hardened member that occurred during the process. He pushed gently onto Soujun's cock enticing it into himself while his two lovers above him readied themselves.

"Ahhhh…" He yelled as Soujun gave a quick push and seated himself inside Jushiro after a hard push from Shunsui. Soujun kept his hips still and Shunsui ceased his movements as Jushiro adjusted to Soujun's length. However Soujun dropped forward to place a soft kiss against Jushiro's neck, moving slowly up to his jaw before brushing his lips against his lovers.

"You ready for me beautiful?" Soujun's deep voice whispered in his ear as he licked against the fleshy lobe.

"Y-yes – fuck me Sou-kun!" Jushiro panted out.

"I will, but first I want to make you sing more…" Soujun began to move slowly against Jushiro, which was hard to maintain as Shunsui's expert fingers were replaced with his thick member. He stilled as he adjusted.

"Oh fuck... Shun… goddammit…" The pressure on his cock from the sensation of fucking and being fucked almost sent him over the edge.

"You were too much, I couldn't wait any longer…" Shunsui moaned from behind Soujun. The brunet waited for a moment before he pumped hard into Soujun, the momentum rippled through to Jushiro and had all three men moaning loudly.

They began to rock in complete synchronisation trying to find the position that would stimulate their prostate glands the most. The cock rings worked to provide longevity to a position that had in previous years caused them to enjoy only a few minutes of this behaviour before climaxing. Now they could maintain pleasure long enough to enjoy several position switches so they had discovered.

Shunsui was fidgeting behind Soujun almost throwing them out of sync, before Soujun sat up continuing his thrusting into Jushiro but arching his back to lean against Shunsui who moved to wrap one arm around his raven's chest and pull him against him. He turned and received a passionate kiss which earnt the men a particularly low moan from Jushiro who had wrapped a hand around his cock and was pumping in time to Soujun's thrust while his other hand squeezed and pulled on his nipple.

"Look at what we are doing to our little Jushiro, Sou-kun… what a little vixen he is touching himself like that…" Shunsui growled low as he pounded into Soujun who in turn pounded into Jushiro.

"I think its time for me to make love to you Shun? I want to see you touching yourself like that too." Soujun growled as his hand wrapped around Jushiro's own hand and member to ensure his white haired lover wasn't forgotten about.

"Soujun I want to take you from behind… Ngggg…" Jushiro moaned as Soujun leaned down and sucked hard on the nipple he had been pulling on seconds before.

"Good idea baby." Soujun turned to give Shunsui a sultry smirk over his shoulder.

"Oh fuck, stop that Sou-kun, I'll never make it to take you with Jushiro at the same time if you keep looking at me like that…" Shunsui pulled out of him and crawled up the bed to lie beside Jushiro. He gave his white haired lover a passionate kiss, breathing him in while one of his hands cupped his cheek and held him firmly before releasing for air.

"Its so sexy watching you too kiss like that… I still can't believe you let me into your lives like this…" Soujun's security in his position within the triad was something he was always honoured to be part of even if it came about at such a horrific part of his life.

"We three are one Sou-Sou, even if we cannot be together permanently..." Jushiro turned his bright green eyes to stare lovingly into Soujun's silver gaze earning a wide smile.

_His childhood friends had kept their relationship a secret from him in the beginning for fear he'd think they were disgusting. However in their late teens it had been Soujun who had come running to them when he developed a crush on his friend Yoruichi's boyfriend, (and now husband) Urahara Kisuke. After attempting a threesome with them Yoruichi had flipped out when Soujun had entered her boyfriend instead of her as she was riding Kisuke. He'd only been able to pump into Kisuke four times as he held Yoruichi, before she realised his cock was in her boyfriend causing Kisuke's expression to change from enjoyment to pure ecstasy before she turned and pushed him away and screamed at him that he was fucking the wrong person._

_Needless to say they didn't talk for a few months and he was devastated at the loss of both his friend and a chance at Kisuke (even though the man was already taken). Shunsui and Jushiro were there for him then and knew that once Soujun had gotten over Kisuke and regained Yoruichi's trust that they would be able to admit their relationship to him soon. Several months later he met Hisana and they were married by the time Soujun was 20. Deep down he loved her but he knew he loved the body of men as well. Hisana bore his three lovely children but by the time he was turned 28 he was a widower with his eldest son suffering severe anxiety and depression and a noble house and family business to maintain. His childhood friends Shunsui and Jushiro who were unburdened at the time moved in for a short period of time to help him. At night they would sit on either side of him, holding him close as he cried himself to sleep. After a couple of weeks of helping Soujun they left and the hole in his heart grew bigger as they drove away._

_His family was in order, his son was going to need intensive therapy, and his friends had assured him they would be available should he need them, but his bed was empty, really empty now…_

_His heart felt renewed when he thought of how his friend's bodies had felt holding him close. The soothing touches against his clothed body as they lulled him to sleep each night while he mourned… The smell of their hair, the softness of their voices, the looks of adoration and support they had given him as he leaned against them… His heart wondered… Would they possibly want him sexually?_

Soujun found the lube and slicked his fingers up while he watched his lovers kissing. Rethinking the past was nice, but the two men before him warranted his presence in the here and now.

He pushed a finger into Shunsui and quickly followed with a second, noting his sexy brunet had discreetly loosened himself a little during their romp a few moments ago.

Gently crooking his finger he brushed against Shunsui's sensitive prostate causing the bigger of the three to moan against Jushiro's hungry mouth.

"That's it Shun, moan for me…" Soujun pumped his fingers into Shunsui while using his other hand to pump Jushiro. The two were panting hard while being serviced by Soujun who was dying to get inside Shunsui. He added a third finger and slowed his movements down.

Jushiro pulled away suddenly.

"I need to be inside you now SouSou!" He clambered up and kissed Soujun hard while the raven increased the speed of the fingering he was doing to a boneless Shunsui.

"Nggggnnn, fuck you two are so hot." Shunsui pushed against the fingers that were driving him insane.

"Fuck me now Sou-kun, I'm not gonna last much longer ahhhh…" Shunsui was dying from the pressure on his cock and the attack Soujun kept up on his prostate combined with the visual of his lovers kissing fiercely over him. His orgasms with Soujun's cock ring on had a tendency to sneak up on him, but he felt right on edge. He wasn't going to get to enjoy Soujun with Jushiro at the same time if they kept this up.

"Calm down Shun, I've got you… wait for us sexy…" Soujun's low voice purred to his brunet lover.

The fingers left Shunsui which brought him back from the edge just long enough to exhale, before a new intrusion entered him causing him to rise up from the bed. Soujun gripped his face and kissed him hard as he pumped into him hard, fully seating himself before he stilled as Jushiro pushed into him. Nothing was more intense and grounding to him than being joined in this way to his lovers. If they could last a few more minutes while he reconnected himself with Shunsui for them to finally both take him together he knew his heart will be full again.

Jushiro's hands swept his raven hair to one side and held it in a firm grasp before he leaned down to suck and bite against Soujun's neck while he watched Shunsui below him. They pumped slowly in time before Shunsui reached up and sucked against the other side of Soujun's neck.

"Ngggnnn… Ohhhhhh…" Soujun moaned as his lovers nibbled and suckled against his sensitive neck, careful to not leave any telltale marks for anyone to see in the morning.

Soujun became a moaning mess under their thorough treatment of his neck, and stopped pumping once their hands started to roam his body. He tried to return their affections, however the double team took control from him. Jushiro held his hips and rocked back on his knees as Shunsui lifted him up and scooted back, freeing his hole of Soujun's cock.

Jushiro pulled his own member out and placed Soujun forward onto Shunsui so he could straddle him while they prepared him further. Shunsui pulled him down into a bruising kiss, while one of his hands gripped Soujun's shiny long black hair tightly causing him a little pain. At the same moment Jushiro worked his hand into Soujun's entrance to stretch him further to allow for both him and Shunsui to fit easily. Soujun cried out as he felt himself being opened more and against the onslaught of Shunsui who had both a tight grip on his hair and was sucking hard above his left nipple leaving. Jushiro's hand moved gently as his digits penetrated the outer ring of muscles moving around to loosen them for the main event.

"We've got you baby... relax for us Sou-Sou..." Jushiro whispered quietly to calm the raven who was almost at breaking point.

Jushiro guided Shunsui's excited cock to Soujun's entrance while he slipped his hand half out and Shunsui pushed up and felt himself slip into the warmth of this lover, while his beautiful white haired lover's fingers caressed him at the same time. The sensation was overwhelming him as he looked to his equally beautiful raven haired lover's head thrown back moaning.

'Nggnnn I'm gonna-" He didn't get a chance to finish before Jushiro moved his fingers out before he maneuvered his own length and slipped in on top of his own.

"Oooohhhhh fuccckkkkkkkk… I'm soo fullll…" Soujun cried out as he felt Jushiro's rod breach him quickly.

"Move, for the love of god, move Jushiro…" Jushiro was struggling to hold his orgasm back with the visual, the heat and the feel of being so stuffed inside his beautiful Soujun. They moved as one, the feeling of each other inside Soujun causing them all to tense up, the cock rings in place all adding to the intensity. Two hands wrapped around Soujun as pumped him in sync, as the three of them lost themselves in pants and gasps. Soujun felt his orgasm work through his body as the hands pulled the first of his seed from him causing him to cry out loudly. His muscles tightened around his lovers who both growled low as their orgasms were ripped from them. Soujun found himself thrown onto the bed by his strong lovers as they pulled out together to spray some of their cum over him before they finished their orgasms. They'd decided before he had arrived that they'd wanted to surprise him with that but it hadn't quite worked out as well.

They beamed down at him panting as they stroked the remnants from their cocks onto him as he looked up at them smiling.

"You two… can bath me once we catch our breath…" Soujun wasn't about to complain over being made a mess of, especially when the mess was made by two beautiful creatures as these two. Granted Shunsui was more sexy than beautiful, but still.

"Only if you promise to sleep here with us tonight? We don't want you to go out into the cool night air and get a cold…"

Soujun wanted nothing more than to be sandwiched between his gorgeous lovers. The only misgiving he had was the pain he would have to endure when he left them at the end of the week...

* * *

_AN: Ermm, C-rings? Smexsomes? Well I had fun picturing them wearing the matching rings. PS they are all about 37 and have the bodies of lean, fit sexy men. Soooo - now whenever we look at these three together we can smirk a little - because we know what or where they would rather be ahaha! Hope this was ok for everyone!  
_


End file.
